Travelling
by pbow
Summary: Our two heroes get busy right after the graduation beach party.
1. Bavaria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the sheer enjoyment of the process and to entertain the one or two people who read the pabulum I put out. You know who you are.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**. This is the story of the journey Kim and Ron take immediately after the Season 4 graduation beach party at the end of the series.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 1

The Bavarian Alps

Xxxxxx

"Come on, Ron. We need to keep moving!" Kim Possible loudly yelled to be heard over the freak summer snowstorm howling down around them. They were almost to their destination, a remote castle in the Bavarian Alps, and she was not happy at all with the whole sitch.

She and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, had just left their post high school graduation beach party when they were beeped by Wade Load, their web-master and technical guru, on the Roth SL Coupe's Kimmunicator screen. It seems that in all of the confusion caused during the Lowardian invasion, Professor Dementor had somehow stolen the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer yet again.

Without a word of protest and a heavy sigh, Ron had crawled into the back seats of the Sloth to change into his mission gear while Kim got directions as to where Dementor was hiding out. When Ron climbed back into his seat, Kim put the flying car on autopilot and moved to the back to change into her battle suit. After a quick flight path over the North Pole, the fastest route from Middleton Colorado to the German region of Bavaria, they were near enough to Dementor's castle to land and head out on foot to retrieve the PDVI, blizzard be damned.

"I'm coming, KP," Ron hollered back as he stopped for a second to make sure Rufus was doing okay in his front cargo pants pocket. The naked mole rat was shivering to beat the band even though he was totally wrapped up in Ron's scarf. "Just hold on, Rufus," Ron reassured his little buddy. "We'll be inside the castle soon and then you can get warmed up."

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Kay," a near frozen Rufus, with tiny icicles hanging from the ends of his whiskers, chattered with a shaky thumbs-up gesture before he ducked back inside the pocket and secured the flap to get out of the biting wind. Ron scrambled up beside his girlfriend who had taken refuge out of the gale force winds behind a giant boulder to scope out the castle's exterior defenses.

"What's the plan," Ron whispered as he crouched down beside his girlfriend.

"I don't see anybody outside so it appears as if Professor Dementor is relying on the blizzard for his outer defenses," Kim observed. "That means all of his henchmen are inside getting ready for our attack."

"Do you really think they're expecting us?" Ron queried as he rubbed and blew into his cupped, gloved hands to try and keep them from stiffening up in the bitter cold.

"Wouldn't you?" Kim incredulously asked with a raised eyebrow. "He just stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer again and we always show up right after that happens. Drakken is the only one who seems to be surprised whenever we arrive."

"You got a good point there, KP," Ron nodded in agreement. "So they're expecting us. Does that mean we'll _not_ try taking them by surprise by _not_ crawling in through the air vents?"

Kim had to think about that somewhat convoluted question for a moment before she understood what her boyfriend was getting at and formed a brilliant plan. "No, actually. I think one of us _should_ go in through the vents."

"That would be you, of course," Ron nodded in understanding before his face soured into that of a contemplative nature. "So where does that leave me? Distraction time?"

"Ron," Kim chided with a wicked grin, "I don't consider you as just the distraction anymore. You're my partner; especially when you can bring your Mystical Monkey Powers out like you did against the Lowardians yesterday. Are they still working?"

Ron held his left hand up between them and slowly, gradually, it began to glow a beautiful, robin's egg blue. The aura became brighter and brighter and Ron mirrored Kim's sinister smile. "Oh yeah," Ron snickered. "The Ron Man is ready for some _big_ _time_ fun and games!"

"Great," Kim enthused. "Now, here's what we'll do."

Xxxxxx

"Boy, that is _some _pairof_ knockers!"_ Ron marveled as he peered in wonder at the large, three foot diameter, brass door knockers prominently set in the two wooden front doors of the castle_._ He took one in hand, pulled it back on its upper pivot point and then let it fall to bang against the heavy wooden door. It bounced a few time against the metal strike plate sending a couple of hollow, yet very satisfying, booming thuds into the castle. As he waited for the knock to be answered, Ron chuckled to himself, "I _so_ do love the sneaky, full-frontal assault approach."

One of the huge doors creaked open and a very large, muscular, gray clad henchman glared down at him. The man growled, "What-do-you-want?"

_"Must be a new guy,"_ Ron thought to himself. _"I don't recognize him and he obviously doesn't recognize me. It's sometimes good that nobody ever pay attention to me."_ The blond amiably smiled and said in his most pleasant voice, "Good evening kind sir. I just stopped by to see if I could borrow a cup of Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. I'm all out and I need it to spice up the PDVI Chicken recipe I'm making for dinner."

"Huh?" the goon begged in surprise, taken aback by the odd request.

"Never mind," Ron charmingly said as he swiftly ducked around the huge henchman and started toward the main lab which, he knew from previous missions inside the castle, was down the hallway to the right, "I know where the Prof keeps it. I'll just get it myself."

"Hey, get back here," the hired muscle yelled and chased after the intruder who was swiftly walking up the hall. "You're not suppose ta be in here!" When he caught up to the smaller blond individual, he reached out and laid his big mitt on Ron's shoulder to stop the unwanted guest. "You'll have ta leave immediately."

"That's not very neighborly of you," Ron said as he swatted the hand away while swiftly pivoting on his right foot to deliver a perfect, MMP enhanced, crescent kick to the henchman's jaw, knocking the oversized goon out. Ron chuckled at the henchman as he secured the man's hands and feet with a couple of zip ties, "The least you coulda done is invite me in outta the snowstorm to warm up for a minute or two."

Ron raced down the hall feeling his Mystical Monkey Powers surge throughout his body like a huge adrenaline rush. He silently ducked into a room that he knew to be the henchman's barracks and swiftly K.O.'ed and tied up the three minions in there. Then he quickly moved on.

Another henchman stepped out of another room just behind Ron as the blond approached the main lab. The goon saw Ron and yelled, "Hey, stop right there!"

The blond boy stopped in his tracks, slowly turned around and smiled at the henchman. "Hi. Is the lady of the house at home? I'm selling magazines subscriptions to pay my way through college and I was told by your boyfriend at the front door that she holds the purse strings in the family. He also called you a big _wuss."_

"I am not!" the guard vehemently denied before he got a good look at Ron. "Hey," sudden recognition registered on his face as he swiftly walked up to Ron and pointed an accusatory finger at him, "I remember you! You're that sidekick to Kim Possible!"

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend and partner now," Ron said as he slyly shifted his right foot back a few inches like he was trying to back away. Instead, he swiftly brought it forward in a devastating back flip kick, knocking the goon out. "Keep up with the times." He secured the henchman with a few more zip ties, turned and quickly moved to the main lab.

As he paused in the doorway to the lab, Ron saw Professor Dementor standing on a raised platform in the middle of the room with the PDVI canister held high (relatively speaking considering the Prof was considerably less than five foot tall to begin with) in his hand. "Und now zat I have the Pan Dimensional _Vortex_ _Inducer_ once _again," _ the miniature megalomaniac roared as his voice rose in volume and pitch at the end of each sentence until he was screaming at the end, "I shall _take over za WORLD!"_

"Not on my watch, you're not," Kim challenged as she burst out of the air vent in the ceiling and landed next to Dementor. She snatched the cylinder away from the puny Professor and back flipped off the dais, landing in a defensive pose with a beaming but smug smile. "You wouldn't know what to do with it even if you _did_ take over the world."

"I _vood_ Z_O!"_ Dementor raged with both fists held high in anger. "First I would get rid of everyone above za height of five foot_, und zen I vood require all __**Men'z**_ _**Stores**__,_ to zell only _**SHORT PEOPLE'Z CLOTHES!"**_

"Somebody's got some major issues with his height," Ron laughingly observed as he stepped fully into the room and over beside his girlfriend.

"I zink _not!" _Dementor bellowed before he pointed at the teens and screamed to his henchmen,_ "__**GET ZEM**__!"_

"Rufus, hold on to this," Kim said as she flipped the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer over to the small rodent who leaped out of his pocket abode and caught the canister in mid air. The mighty mole rat quickly scampered off to an out of the way corner to watch the battle and keep the PDVI safe.

"Hey! That's impolite, sneaking up on a lady like that," Ron yelled as he tackled one of the henchmen who was creeping up behind Kim while the redhead was otherwise occupied knocking the stuffing out of three of the gigantic, buff minions who had the misfortune to face off against her. Ron karate-chopped the guy's neck with a blue-hued hand, taking him out of the fight.

Just then, a Global Justice agent popped his head in the doorway and casually said, "Excuse me, Miss Possible. We're here to round up the bad guys whenever you're done."

"Be with you in a minute," Kim nonchalantly called out as she delivered a devastating upper-cut to a fourth henchman.

"Did you already get the five guys in the other room and the hallway?" a blue glowing Ron asked as he leg-swept another henchman who coincidentally, or maybe not so coincidentally knowing Ron's dumb skill, got knocked silly when his head smashed against one of the lab table counters.

"Hmmm?" The agent pulled out a clipboard and ran a pen down the first page. After verifying what was written there, he looked back at Ron. "Yes we did. The first five out of Dementor's usual twelve henchmen are in custody and already on the transport."

"Was ist _Los!" _Dementor howled in disbelief. "You have already taken care of mein other _five_ _henchmen_?"

Kim knocked out the last goon, flipped up onto the platform in front of the puny Professor and smiled. "What can I say? Ron and I are the perfect team. I grab the device while Ron takes care of your back-up squad."

"Clean up in aisle five!" Ron flippantly hollered as he secured the last henchman's feet with a zip tie, brushed off his hands and scooped up Rufus and the PDVI. At Ron's bellow, a squad of GJ agents rushed in and rounded up the goons scattered on the floor around the lab while two of the agents came over to Kim and escorted Professor Dementor away in handcuffs.

"You guys got here fast," Kim observed as she and Ron joined the first GJ agent at the door. He was busy ticking off the number of goons on his clipboard as they were hauled away.

"Hey, that's right," Ron realized as he took a peek over the agent's shoulder to see what he was doing. "GJ usually doesn't get here until _after_ we're done and on our way back home."

"What can I say," the GJ agent nonchalantly shrugged as he tallied up the check marks. Satisfied with the count, he clicked his pen closed with a flair and turned to the two teens. "We barely missed Dementor at the government lab when he was stealing the item in question." He pointed to the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer in Ron's hand. "We would've gotten here sooner but my team had to wait for orders to assault the castle."

"You had to _wait_ for orders?" Kim begged in indignation. "What about probable cause? You said you just missed Dementor when he stole the PDVI. That gave you enough evidence to enter and arrest him."

"I was only following orders," the agent huffed and snatched the canister out of Ron's hand, turned on his heels and marched out the door. "If you want to find out what's going on, take it up with the Director." With that, the Global Justice agent walked out of sight.


	2. New Jersey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the sheer enjoyment of the process and to keep my fingers busy.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 2

New Jersey

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron were snuggling together in the passenger seat as the Sloth arced its way over the North Pole on its auto-piloted path back to Middleton. Of course the long flight home was the perfect time to get in a little cuddling time for the two teen heroes. But it also meant that their 'CT,' as Ron loved to call it, would ultimately be interrupted. Any time they started to get comfortable in each other's arms, something _always_ came up.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

"Right on schedule," Ron blandly observed.

Kim groaned in frustration as she shifted back over to the driver's seat and turned on the Kimmunicator video monitor set in the dashboard. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"You'll need to adjust your flight path just a tad," the pudgy tech guru said without preamble. "Motor Ed is causing some problems in Bayonne, New Jersey."

"When isn't Ed causing problems?" Ron grumbled to himself, but loud enough for Kim and Wade to hear. He and Kim didn't get to cuddle 'parent-free' very often so Ron was very protective of their CT; almost as protective as he was of Kim while on missions.

"What kind of problems?" Kim queried, ignoring Ron's displeasure. She was a little displeased herself, but knew they had to stop Motor Ed before things got out of hand or he left the area.

"With all of the damage done by the Lowardians," Wade inform the pair as he looked to the side and checked one of his other monitors, "Motor Ed is taking it a step further. He's trying to turn the state into one huge junkyard by running it down with his fleet of monster trucks."

"Build and destroy," Ron tsked out loud to no one but himself.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Kim queried of her boyfriend.

"Motor Ed's M.O.," Ron shrugged as he sat up in his seat. "He's either building something or destroying something... or building something to destroy something with it."

"Riiiight," Wade said condescendingly from the Kimmunicator screen, halfway expecting that very random thought from Ron. The blond boy always had some flippant comment to throw in and Wade was getting so used to them that he could almost predict what Ron would say. "Anyway, if you change your flight path twenty degrees to the east, you'll be right on target."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said before she turned off the screen, took the car off autopilot and adjusted their course. She noted that they were just entering Canadian airspace so the time to get to New Jersey would be short. There'd be no more time for cuddling until after the mission. It was time for them to get their heads in the game.

Xxxxxx

A five square block area looked like the aftermath of a war zone below them as Kim and Ron zoomed over the city. Most of the buildings there had been partially damaged by the many inert Walkers that were now just lying around, but this particular area was completely leveled and it appeared to be abandoned. Motor Ed and his crew were driving around in three monster trucks wrecking whatever was still standing.

"Yep," Ron nodded to himself as he looked down on the mayhem being caused by the mulleted menace and his minions. "You know, for a mechanical genius, he isn't very creative."

"What do you mean?" Kim absently queried as she concentrated on finding a good spot to land and keep her car out of harms way while they stopped the rampage.

"I mean Motor Ed and his crew got a coupla monster trucks so they could turn the world into one humongous scrapyard," Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's the same thing he did when we first met him. All I'm saying is he's got a one track mind."

"He _did_ steal dad's Kepplar Rocket so he could drive across the country in style with Shego," Kim reminded him as she spotted a sheltered loading dock behind an already destroyed building to land in. _"And_ he stole Felix' wheelchair technology with Drakken to build that Doomvee vehicle."

"Yeah, but he built a car outta the Kepplar's Rocket engine so they could level everything around them with a shock waves when they went hypersonic," Ron countered Kim's argument. "And the Doomvee was made so it could run over anything... _build,_ and _destroy."_

"Okay, I see your point," Kim sighed as they landed and got out of the Sloth. "Let's just stop them so we can go home. My shift at Club Banana starts in three hours and I want to take a little nap before heading for the mall."

The two teens went to work.

Facing one of the oncoming vehicles, Kim leapt to the side in order to avoid getting run over, ricocheted off a partial wall that was still standing and dove in through the open side window of the truck, just like she'd planned. After a very brief tussle with the two goons in the cab, she was able to knock them out, turn off the ignition and take the keys.

Ron, using virtually the same technique as Kim but with a slight twist, ran from the monster truck that was trying to run him down. He raced directly at and up a wall, pushed off and aimed a straight leg kick at the driver. Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers came into play as his glowing blue leg smashed through the windshield and knocked the driver loopy, bring the second of the three vehicles to a halt.

"That's bogus Red," Motor Ed hollered as he stopped his monster truck beside the vehicle Kim, who was casually tossing the keys in the air, was getting out of. "We were just having a bit of fun! Seriously!"

"You were razing buildings that could've been repaired," Kim argued while pointing at one particular bit of building rubble that had tire tracks running all over it. "And _stop_ calling me Red!"

"Hey," Ed yelped in indignation, pointing to the pile of debris that Kim had just indicated. "That building jumped out in front of me! There was no way I coulda avoided demolishing it. Seriously!"

"You know KP, Motor Ed is right," Ron chuckled as he stepped up beside his girlfriend while a blue glowing sword disappeared from his hand with a _'poof'_. "That building probably had a death wish or something, jumping out in front of Ed's truck like it did. I say we let him go today." He waggled his eyebrows and slyly nodded toward the huge knobby tires of the truck that the mulleted maniac was driving.

Kim noticed what Ron had done with the Lotus Blade while she was confronting the Jersey Menace and smiled. "You're right, Ron. I think we _should_ let Motor Ed off with just a warning this time."

"Hey, you're alright Red! Seriously," Motor Ed yelled in appreciation and did a quick little air guitar number before he revved his engine and put the truck in gear. "Later Red!"

The monster truck lurched forward but didn't move very far since it was running on four extremely flat tires; the synthetic rubber wobbling violently as it partially separated from the rims. "Aw Man, that's _seriously bogus! Seriously!"_ Ed screamed in dismay when he leaned out the driver's side window and saw the front tire flopping around. He checked behind him and saw the rear tire doing the same thing just as the police rolled up and took his crew into custody.

"Aw, I guess playtime is over," Kim mock-pouted to the motoring mechanical malcontent. "I suppose it's back to working on the police paddy wagons in jail for you."

"This is totally bogus, Red!" Ed hollered as he was hauled from the vehicle and handcuffed. "You said you were gonna let me off with just a warning! Seriously!"

"_I_ might have," Kim lightly laughed, "but its your equipment that seriously let you down and the police have the last word as to whether we let you go or not. They're the final authority in this matter."

The two teens watch as Ed and his crew were taken away with the disabled monster trucks being hauled away behind three tow trucks. Kim turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you Ron. I really didn't want to fight Motor Ed today."

"It was my pleasure. And now you can get some sleep on the way back to Middleton," Ron said as the two walked back over to the Roth SL Coupe. "That way you'll be rested for your shift at Club Banana."

"I'm sure I'll get plenty of restful sleep just as long as it's in your arms," Kim demurely said as they took to the skies.

Xxxxxx

Ron was just getting ready to wake up his girlfriend as they crossed the Middleton city line when the dashboard Kimmunicator chimed its four notes. The blond boy reached over, turned it on and asked, "Hi Wade, what's the haps?"

"Hi Ron, the Seniors are causing some trouble on the Big Island."

"Awww Maaaan!" Ron whined. "Senior Island is in the opposite direction over near the coast of Spain. We were closer to it when we were in New Jersey."

"Ron, that's not the island I was talking about," Wade sighed, shaking his head at Ron's geographical misunderstanding.

"But at least he got the location of Senior Island correct," Kim said as she stretched in her boyfriend's arms and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, we've been there enough so I should know where it's at," Ron chuckled.

Kim turned her attention to the computer guru on the screen as she slipped over to the driver's seat and took control from the autopilot. "So, what's the sitch with the Seniors and Hawaii?"

"Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior have taken over the biggest record company there, Mahe Mahe Records, to get Junior a recording contract. And when I said they took over the company, I mean they broke into the building using two Spinning Tops of Doom to scare all of the employees into leaving."

"We're on our way," Kim said as she zoomed past Ron's house and soared higher into the sky. She glanced down and noticed that her house was already half way back to being rebuilt. She turned her attention back to the Kimmunicator and asked, "Can you let Monique..."

Wade cut Kim off with a growing smile. "I've already informed Monique that you won't be in for your shift today and that you and Ron are headed for Hawaii... althoooough, she thinks you two will stop in Las Vegas along the way and get married before spending your honeymoon on the tropical sandy beaches after the mission."

"Nooooooo!" Kim groaned and paled before she rallied and firmly ordered, "Wade, get Monique on the line. I gotta end any rumors she might start."

"Relax, Kim. I was just kidding," Wade chuckled before taking a quick sip of soda. "Monique wanted me to record your reaction to the idea that you and Ron were going to elope."

"Wade," the redhead said in a harsh, threatening voice, "if we didn't immediately need to take care of the sitch with the Seniors, I'd be stopping by at your house to teach you some manners!"

"Chill-ax, KP," Ron lightly laughed as he laid a calming hand on her shoulder and started to massage her tense neck, shoulder and back muscles. "You're a little on edge because we been on the go ever since getting dressed for the graduation ceremony over two days ago. The only sleep you've had in the last fifty or sixty some odd hours was that nap you just woke up from."

"And during the last two plus days," Wade added, a bit chagrined, "you've handled the Lowardians, graduation, Professor Dementor and Motor Ed. You're probably dead tired and I shouldn't have tried to prank you like that. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking."

"That's okay Wade," Kim sighed. She was feeling a whole lot better because of Ron's impromptu massage. "I'll deal with Monique's weird sense of humor when we get back."

Kim put aside all thoughts of the mission as she turned off the Kimmunicator, put the car in autopilot again and slid over onto Ron's lap. She snuggled into his embrace and purred, "Wake me when we get close to the island. I was in the middle of a wonderful dream of you and me, alone on a secluded tropical beach, and I want to get back to it." She closed her eyes and promptly fell back asleep in his loving arms.

Ron pulled the old hand held Kimmunicator from his pocket and set the alarm function to go off five minutes before they would land on the island of Hawaii. He set it to vibrate mode and tucked it back into his pocket before falling asleep himself.


	3. Hawaii

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I also don't own the rights to any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I reap no monetary gains from the use of any of those things. I write for the strict enjoyment of the process and to fritter away my waning years on this mortal coil.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 3

Hawaii

Xxxxxx

The Roth SL Coupe drove up to the standard yellow police tape, one block away from the building, that cordoned off the Mahe Mahe Record Company. Refreshed by the long nap and a quick run through the drive-up window of the only Hilo city Bueno Nacho, Ron and Kim got out of the car and, after getting directions from one of the cops manning the barricades, walked over to the officer in charge.

"Thank Pele you were able to arrive so quickly, Kim Possible," the large policeman said, evoking the Goddess of the Volcanoes, when he spotted the couple walking up to him.

"It's no big Officer..." Kim waved off as she looked at the man's uniform and spotted his name tag, "...Kilauea. What's the current sitch?"

"Senor Senior Senior and his son are currently in the recording studio on the second floor," the police officer said as he pointed to one specific corner of the four story building with windows only on the first and fourth floors. Soundproof studios occupied the entire second and third floors so there were no outside windows on those particular levels. "All of the employees have been evacuated from the building but we can't enter because there are two large Spinning Tops guarding the front and back entrances that we can't get past."

"And you couldn't, say, just blow the suckers up?" Rom queried in his typical Ronnish fashion as he pointed over to the well armed S.W.A.T. team waiting in the wings up the street.

"The S.W.A.T. team has already tried to bring them down," the officer said with a sigh. "Bullets just bounce right off them and if we use high explosives, it would probably bring the whole building down. The Tops have already torn up the lobby's tile floor and destroyed some of the support columns in there."

"We'll see what we can do," Kim said as she started running toward the building. "Come on, Ron."

"Right behind ya, KP," Ron answered as he caught up to the rapidly racing redhead.

As they approached the building, Kim and Ron heard Junior's recording session blaring over the the building's outside speakers. Accompanied by a ukulele, the buff-bodied boy was trying to sing the classic Hawaiian song **Tiny Bubbles**, and doing a horrendous job of it. Junior was singing every single note off key and was screeching most of the high ones.

"I'm surprised that Junior's voice hasn't brought the building down by itself," Ron quipped as the two teens peered around a corner and saw one of the Spinning Tops of Doom in the front lobby, just inside the large entryway, and the second one guarding the back entrance. "But I suppose that only happens with glass."

"Ron, you're a genius," Kim enthused as she turned on her Kimmunicator wrist watch. As soon as their tech genius appeared on the screen, she asked, "Wade, what are the chances that you can amplify Junior's voice and redirect it to disable the Spinning Tops?"

"You mean you want an amplified, narrow beam, ultra high frequency sonic pulse that you can use to scramble the internal mechanisms of the tops," Wade said as he rapidly typed on his keyboard. "That's brilliant! Just hold the Kimmunicator out so I can record Junior's voice."

"It was Ron's idea," Kim said, giving him his due as she coyly winked at her beau.

"Hey, I can cook, too," Ron proudly stated as he casually polished the fingernails of one hand on his shirt and then admired them.

"Don't go all big heady on me again, _The_ _Ron,"_ Kim playfully chided her boyfriend with a sly smile and a jaunty elbow poke to his ribs.

It took only a minute before Wade had the bit of recording he needed and he told Kim to enter the building. As soon as she stepped in the door, the Spinning Top immediately moved forward to attack her. The redhead pointed the wrist device at the huge menace. She tried to cover her ears as best as she could as one of Junior's high pitched screeches came out of the powerful speaker of the Kimmunicator. The Spinning Top of Doom stopped its forward motion and violently shuddered as multiple bangs, pops, thuds and a grinding noise came from inside before it toppled over, never to move again.

While Kim was handling the titanic terrible toy at the front door, Ron circled around to the back entrance and did the same thing to the Spinning Top there with his hand held unit. As soon as the two gigantic tops were taken care of, three police officers, Officer Kilauea in the lead, ran over to join Kim and Ron as they hurried up to the second floor.

The two teens and three cops burst into the sound booth and saw Senor Senior Senior sitting at the console. Junior was standing behind a glass window, headphones clasped to his head with both hand, singing his heart out.

Senior slowly swiveled the chair around at the commotion behind him, smiled and begged, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable! To what do I own the pleasure of your company on this fine day?"

"It's over Senor Senior... Senior," Kim barked at the silver-haired gentleman. "You are _so_ busted." At the same time, Rufus scampered onto the sound board, found the main volume control and turned down the nauseous noise coming from Junior.

"My dear Miss Possible," Senior said with a bit of hurt in his voice, "I do not know what you are talking about. Junior and I are only here to record his latest smash album. It will surely go to the top of the charts in a few days after it is released."

"Father!" Junior's whiny, grating voice was barely heard through the glass partition. He was peering warily at, and violently shaking, his headphones. "I do not hear the music track and I still have one more whole stanza and refrain to sing. Is there something wrong with the equipment? Do you wish for me to perform another take?"

One of the other cops entered the sound proof booth and brought Junior out to join his father. Kim looked over to the Euro hunk that was a few crepes short of a Suzette and said, "You're under arrest, Junior, for breaking in to this building, terrorizing the employees and causing damage to the lobby."

"I must protest," Senior indignantly sniffed as he tried to stand up. He was unceremoniously shoved back into his chair by Officer Kilauea. "We have done no such thing. Junior and I only came to this fine establishment to, as you would say, cut a record."

"So the spinning Tops of Doom in the lobby aren't yours?" Ron indignantly begged. "That is _so_ your Motor of Operation."

"Modus Operandi," Rufus corrected his big buddy from his position on the sound board.

"Yeah, that to," Ron said, nodding and pointing to his little buddy.

"We did not bring any of our Top that do the spinney, whirly thing with us," Junior blustered with an air of superiority, ignoring the exchange between Ron and Rufus. "We left them to guard our house on the island." His right hand went to his temple and his index finger scratched as he pensively added, "Although our private plane _was_ fairly crowded with a big tarp covered thingy in the cabin. I do not know what it was but my Bonnie should know. She was the one who arranged for it to be brought on board for the trip. Come to think about it, she is also the one who arranged this recording session."

"Bonnie?" Kim asked in astonishment. "As in Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Why yes!" Junior brightened in acknowledgment of his girlfriend of only a few months. "She has taken over everything in the household since father hasn't been feeling up to it." His finger went to his temple again and made a covert circular motion, indication Senor Senior Senior was starting to go a little daft in the dome.

"Wait," Ron interrupted again. "Isn't Bonnie suppose to be in Middleton attending summer school?"

"Why yes," Junior sadly said with a frown. "But the school of summer does not start for another week so we are using this time to get ready for our nuptials after she graduates. She is out shopping for her wedding gown and a few baubles as we speak."

"We need to find her, immediately," Kim said, turning to Officer Kilauea. "She my height, has a brown shaggy haircut and teal colored eyes, and she is deeply tanned."

"There's no need to search for her," Officer Kilauea chuckled. "She's waiting in one of our squad cars right now. She tried to break through the police lines saying that she wanted to get to her family and we told her to wait until the situation was clear. She then threw a fit and insisted on waiting in a squad car for the air conditioning, because she thought it was too hot outside."

"Yep! That sounds like our Bon Bon," Ron chuckled.

"Oh, and we can also add copyright infringement to these two," Officer Kilauea said to Kim as they escorted the two handcuffed Seniors out of the room. He held up a master CD taken from the sound board and clarified. "They didn't arrange to pay for the use of **Tiny Bubbles, Honolulu City Lights **and** Aloha Oe** among a few other songs that they were recording."

Xxxxxx

The teenage duo found Bonnie sitting in the back seat of an idling squad car admiring a lavishly gaudy, white wedding dress and an overly ostentatious, twelve carat diamond ring. The brunette became livid when Officer Kilauea unceremoniously shoved the Seniors in the back seat with her and locked the doors.

Kim and Ron were just getting in the Sloth when they heard the inevitable four tones of the Kimmunicator. Kim turned the dashboard unit on and tiredly said, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you," Wade preambled, "but Falsetto Jones is in Australia robbing a diamond mine.

"At least we haven't taken off to head back to Middleton yet," Ron grumbled, knowing that they were now going to be heading in the opposite direction from home.

"We're on our way," Kim sighed as she turned the car around and headed for the freeway out of town so they would have ample room to take off to the skies.

"KP, maybe we should stop at a department store before we leave the island and pick up a coupla pillows and a blanket," Ron suggested as the car made its way through the light downtown traffic. "If we're gonna sleep in the car so much, we might as well get comfortable."


	4. Australia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the sheer enjoyment of the process and to try and fill up the internet. According to the gauge I found on the web, it's now only half full so I got a _lot_ of writing to do. (I think I'm gonna need a little help so come on all you would-be Shakespeares, help me out.)

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious Hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 4

Australia

Xxxxxx

Wade was able to direct the Roth SL Coupe and its two human occupants to a department store that wasn't too busy so Kim and Ron could purchase two pillows and a blanket (and some major snackage for Ron and Rufus) before they winged their way to the Land Down Under. The couple was able to curl up in the back seat of the car and managed to get a few hours of sleep on the way so they were fairly refreshed when they arrived.

The landscape was bleak, no more than a forsaken wasteland with only a little scrub brush here and there and a deserted dirt road cutting through it, but Kim knew they were in the right place from the sight of a long black limousine, the half dozen occupants that she could see near the mine entrance and a single small ramshackle cabin.

"Falsetto's limo and henchmen," Ron observed, watching the six huge men all dressed in well-tailored black suits and dark sunglasses milling about the underground mine entrance. Kim had landed the Sloth on an overlooking mesa not far from the mine so they had a good vista of the entire area.

"No duh! What gave them away?" Kim retorted, then immediately regretted her harsh words. She was about to apologize but Ron cut her off.

"Well, they're certainly not locals dressed like that... unless the mining company is throwing a fancy dress ball or something. Hey, maybe somebody's getting married or it's their prom night."

"You're right Ron, their not locals," Kim giggled at Ron's joke but went for the apology anyway. "And I'm sorry for sounding so harsh. We've been constantly on the go for three days now and I'm feeling a little out of sorts, even with sleeping in your arms between missions."

"I understand, Kimala," Ron waved off the apology. "I think I'm starting to smell a little ripe since we haven't been able to change clothes or shower, so I'm getting a little feisty myself."

"You don't show it," Kim observed.

"I've been holding back the barbs so much that my tongue has a dozen teeth marks in it," Ron chuckled, obviously referring to biting his tongue to hold back said barbs. "Maybe we can find a hotel or gym or something nearby and grab a shower."

"That _would_ help," Kim said as she pulled a pair of binoculars out of her utility belt to get a better look at the sitch, "but it's going to have to wait until after the mission. It's head in the game time." Falsetto Jones had just emerged from the mine entrance flanked by two other goons with their hands and jacket pockets overflowing with large glittering crystals.

"Same strategy as Dementor's place?" Ron queried with a gleam in his eye. "I mean except for you sneaking in through the air vents since we're outside and there aren't any air vents out here. I mean there's probably some major ventage going on in the mine but..."

"I know what you're suggesting, Ron, and it sounds like a plan," Kim cut off his rambling as she pocketed the binoculars and moved off in a roundabout route to the mine.

Ron sauntered up to the two largest goons that were guarding one point of the perimeter and in his most pleasant voice said, "Hi. I'm working my way through college selling magazine subscriptions to **Villain's Digest**. Would you be interested?"

"You're selling magazine subscriptions out here? In the middle of nowhere?" the henchman on the left begged in astonishment.

"Hey, college ain't cheap, you know," Ron replied with a shrug. "A guys gotta cover a lotta territory if he wants to pay his own way."

"Well, we ain't interested kid," the second goon growled. "Move along if you know what's good for ya."

"Yeah, it didn't work the other time either," Ron mumbled to himself before he regains his usual sunny disposition and moved on to another ploy. "Saaay, you look like a coupla of super secret agents or bodyguards or something. How about if I can teach you some Kung Fu moves?"

The blond boy's lightening-fast, horizontal, corkscrewing, scissor kick connected with one minion's temple and the second goon's jaw, sending both of them to the ground out cold.

Of course the commotion brought the other six guards and Falsetto Jones directly to Ron, surrounding him.

"Well, Mr. Stoppable," the professional thief said in his high, squeaky, accidentally heliumized voice. He snidely continued, "Or should I call you Dr. Van Fokker Dumple _Ahem-Ahem_ Stein? Do you still carry your Peruvian Hairless around in your pocket?"

As an answer, Rufus popped up from Ron's cargo pants pocket and growled out of the corner of his mouth at the small man like an angry junkyard dog.

"I thought you only went after pre-cut diamonds, Falsetto?" Ron casually asked, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Normally yes," Falsetto Jones answered, "but backlash from the Lowardian invasion increased security around all of the diamonds I had intended to steal so I decided to branch out and go to the source. Now, where is Miss Possible? My electric eels still need to send a _shocking_ reminder that people can't steal from me _that,_ which I stole in the first place."

"And the stupid puns keep coming," Kim said as she joined the party, landing a flying, two legged kick to the back of one of the guards sending him to La-La Land. She immediately attacked another nattily dressed henchman while Ron tore into the closest one to him with another monkey kung fu move.

"Yes, well I could make more biting remarks if I kept guard sharks instead of guard eels," Falsetto squeaked before he spun around and started to run toward his limousine that was a few dozen yards away.

"Ron! He's getting away!" Kim yelled as she went after the last two goons standing.

"On it KP," Ron hollered as he zip tied the henchmen he'd just taken down before he gave chase. He pulled his little buddy from his pocket, yelled, "Rufus, Llama bite," and hurled the naked mole rat toward the limo like a football.

The mighty mole rat deftly landed in the sand next to the front tire of the limousine and promptly buried his large buck teeth into the sidewall, deflating the tire.

"Rats!" Falsetto dejectedly harrumphed with a snap of his fingers, knowing that the the jig was up when he saw what happened to his vehicle.

"No, just one rat," Ron chimed as he ran up to the thief and apprehended the felon, "and he's naked."

"Uh-huh uh-huh! Naked!" Rufus cheered, raising his paws in triumph.

"Good job, boys," Kim enthused as she came out of the adit flanked by four miners who were rubbing their wrists. Kim had found them just inside the mine entrance tied up and had freed them by cutting their rope bonds.

Kim clicked on her wrist Kimmunicator and, when she saw her tech guru on the screen, said, "Hi Wade, we're finished here. Who's coming to pick up Falsetto and his gang?"

"Hey Kim," Wade said as he looked over at a computer screen to the side of him. "Global Justice is on the way and they should be arriving..." He was cut off as the high whine of jet engines suddenly approached Kim's position and a sleek black VTOL jet appeared directly over her head.

"Right about now!" Kim yelled over the noise, trying to shield her eyes from the sand being kicked up by the VTOL's engine thrust as it landed. "Thanks Wade!" She turned off the Kimmunicator and pivoted to face the jet as the engines started to spool down. Kim watched as the same lead GJ agent that'd been at Dementor's castle disembark, clipboard in hand, followed by a dozen other blue clad agents.

"Good evening, Miss Possible. I see we have..." the agent silently counted off the felons, _"nine_ ready for pickup."

"You can take them away just as soon as the miners retrieve the raw diamonds," Kim said, indicating for the four local men to move in and get the stones from the two goons and Falsetto Jones. The miners made short work in retrieving the stolen crystals.

"That's fine with me," the GJ agent nonchalantly agreed with a shrug. "Normally they would be held as evidence but we'll take witness statements from the miners and a few photos. That'll suffice. That way GJ can also get an estimate of the value of the diamonds. Do you need a lift anywhere?"

"No thank you," Kim said, pointing to the Roth SL Coupe as Ron drove it up to their location. "But we could use directions to the nearest place to clean up. Ron and I have been on the go since before you picked up Professor Dementor and his henchmen."

"You can clean up in our headquarters," one of the miners said, pointing to the one room cabin next to the mine entrance that looked to be around two hundred years old. The dilapidated building was so run-down that it looked like it would collapse if someone even breathed hard on it. "It's not much but it does have running water." He then pointed to the large water tank on stilts standing beside the shack.

"I... don't think so," Kim nervously laughed. The tank was extremely rusty on the outside so she didn't think the water in the tank would be very clean. "Ron and I were thinking about finding a hotel or something on the way back to Middleton."

"Well, there's a small river with a waterfall about fifty miles due east of here," the miner said, pointing off in that direction. "But the dirt road's been washed out for years now so it's kinda hard to get to. It's so far off the beaten path that nobody ever goes there 'cept the odd walkabout or the occasional bushranger."

"Walkabout?" Ron queried as he joined Kim after parking and getting out of the Sloth. "Bushranger?"

"A walkabout's an informal leave of absence taken by an Aborigine to wander the bush, visit their relatives or return to his native life," the man explained. "And I reckon a bushranger is someone you'd call a highwayman or outlaw."

"It sounds like that doesn't happen very often," Kim nodded in understand, thinking about getting clean in an isolate area and also maybe getting some very intimate alone time with her boyfriend, something she had been hoping to do in the very near future. "The waterfall sounds like something I'd like to visit." She turned to the GJ agent and asked, "Why didn't Global Justice handle this mission? It seems like something that'd be right up your alley."

"I can't really say for sure," the agent said as he rechecked his clipboard, clicked his pen closed and climbed aboard the jet to leave. He poked his head out the doorway and said, "My crew and I are with prisoner pickup today. You'll have to take it up with the Director." The rear hatch swiftly closed and the VTOL was in the air and zooming away in seconds.

"You'll have to take it up with the Director," Kim mocked in a whiny voice. She angrily continued to no one in particular, "You better believe I'm gonna take it up with her! The next time I see Dr. Director I'll..."

"KP, amp down," Ron cooed to his girlfriend as he swiftly circled around behind her and started to massage her neck and shoulders. "I'm sure Betty has a perfectly good reason for them not handling the sitch. Maybe he didn't know about all this."

"You're right Ron," Kim sighed from both letting go of her anger with GJ and from Ron's magic fingered massage. "Let's go check out the waterfall before heading back to Middleton."

"Thanks again, Miss Possible," The miner said, grabbing and shaking her hand. "That was a month's worth of digging that them bushrangers were getting away with before you and your feller came by."

"It's no big," Kim waved off the praise as she pulled Ron into her side and wrapped her arms lovingly around him. "Since Ron defeated the Lowardians, missions have been a breeze."

"Lowardians?" the miner queried. "What're you talking about?"

"It happened just three or four days ago," Kim explained. "Ron thwarted an invasion by an alien couple from the planet Lowardia single-handedly. They were nine and ten foot tall respectively."

"I guess we wouldn't know what's happened recently in the world," the miner said, absently scratching his head. "We stay out here for a month or two at a time before we head into town to sell our find. The last international news we got was just after that blue feller tried to take over the world with giant red robots last year. Was it you that stopped them too?"

"The Diablos sitch?" Kim questioned, sure that that was what he was talking about. "Yes, Ron and I foiled Drakken's plan and disabled the Diablo robots."

"Then I gotta thank you for stopping that too," the miner said as he escorted Kim and Ron over to their car. "My house in town was almost smashed by them robots before they shut down. The _whole_ neighborhood was nearly demolished, but my house and a few others was saved."

"Your very welcome, sir," Ron said as he opened the door for Kim and practically pushed her in. "Well, we gotta get cleaned up and back to Middleton. My shift at Smarty Mart starts soon." He ran around to the passenger side and hopped in with a quick good bye to the miners. They all waved back as the Sloth took to the sky.

"Ron," Kim harshed to her boyfriend. "Why did you hustle us out of there so fast? And _you_ don't have to be into work for another three and a half weeks because Martin Smarty gave you a month's paid vacation for handling the Lowardian sitch."

"I... well, um, er," Ron stammered as he edged backed against his door, trying to get as far away from an obviously irate Kim as he could. Resigning himself to his fate, he let out a long breath and set himself for the worst. "It's like this KP. You were about to say no big to him again."

"Yes I was," the redhead said with more than a little tweak in her voice. "The Diablos sitch was a _total_ no big."

"Wrong KP," Ron firmly said as he looked Kim directly in the eye. "It was a _big_ sitch for him. He almost lost his house. Most of his neighbors _did_ lose their houses. A lotta people lost their homes and jobs because of the Diablos... and quite a few people lost their _lives."_

"Okay, I'll cede that point," Kim said, calming down a little and feeling a bit chagrined for almost blowing off the praise that was sincerely given. After thinking about it for a minute, she wondered how many people had she accidentally offended by being overly humble and blowing off their _sincere_ gratitude.

Xxxxxx

It was easy enough finding the waterfall from the air and Ron visually made sure no one was in the area before the Sloth landed next to the large pool of water at the base of the falls. Kim had also run a scan of the immediate area with the car's equipment and it showed that no one was within a fifty mile radius of the waterfall; the miners being the closest humans around. That eased her mind. Kim had decided that she and her boyfriend would now be able to spend a little naked alone time together for the first time.

From the scans, they'd also discovered that there weren't any fresh water crocodiles in the waters. That sent a huge sigh of relief from Ron's mouth. It was one thing for people to see them stripped down to their skivvies, but facing viscous, man-eating crocs...

After Kim told Ron about her desires and what they needed to do to get _totally_ clean, the two teens shyly stripped out of their clothes. This was the first time either of them had seen the other sans apparel since they had been four years old and had taken a bath together. They rinsed out their mission wear in the pool under the falls and spread the clothes out to dry on some large rocks before slipping into the water.

Being so close to the Tropic of Capricorn in the Southern Hemisphere, the water was comfortably warm and pleasant to bathe in. After a few minutes of splashing and swimming, the two teens settled down and drew closer to each other.

"I suppose now would be a good time to talk about... sex," Ron tentatively said as he took a few hesitant steps toward his redheaded girlfriend.

"Yes," Kim answered, anxiety rising in her about the sitch they were in. "I suppose it would be a good idea to talk about... it." She stopped in her tracks, crouched down with the water level at her chin and queried, "Do you want to... do it?"

"I'm a guy KP," Ron nervously chuckled, his arms lazily swirling back and forth at his side to keep his body steady as they crouched in about four feet of water. "We're always in the mood. I'm only askin' because I think you should be in charge of that kinda stuff." This was true in all parts of their relationship. Kim had taken the lead in all of their sexual dalliances. They had only gone as far as groping each other with their clothes still on while making out after the Yono sitch, but Kim had initiated it and they'd only gone as far as she was comfortable.

Now they were entering _virgin_ territory.

And enter it they did.

Eventually.

They took their time, talking about their love for one another and where they thought their relationship was headed. Ron told the love of his life that he only wanted Kim to be happy and to have her back until they both died of old age. Kim told her boyfriend of just over one year that she couldn't picture her future life without him in it, and that she truly loved him. She thought that they should get married in a few years, toward the end of college, and that she was ready to show how much she truly loved him. Ron told Kim that that was fine with him and that he would start taking a small portion of his paycheck and put it aside for a ring.

Ron was just about to breech the gates of heaven... to consummate their love when...

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim growled in frustration, held the Kimmunicator watch, which was on her right wrist, over her right shoulder and activated it.

"Kim? Are you there?" Wade's voice came from the device. "All I can see is the Sloth in the background and a waterfall."

"That's because I'm bathing, Wade," Kim harshed to her tech-man with a little more venom in her voice then usual. "We've been on the road for over three days now and we haven't had time to clean up at all."

"So now's a bad time?" Wade begged, clueless to what had almost happened between the teenage couple just before the call.

"Ferociously." Kim sighed, resigning herself that the mood had now been broken before she asked, "What's the sitch?"

"Well," Wade started, glad that Kim was settling down and didn't appear to be mad at him anymore, "I just called to tell you that Dr. Director left a message on the website. She wants you and Ron to come in immediately for a talk." Curiosity got the better of him so he had to ask, "By the way. If you're bathing right now, where's Ron?"

"Right here in front of me," Kim answered as she brought the Kimmunicator back over her shoulder to point at her boyfriend, making sure that the pickup camera only saw the sky before she aimed it at her almost lover.

"Hey Wade," Ron waved as he stood up, demonstrating that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ron didn't fully expose himself but Wade could see enough of the blond boy's body that he could tell that Ron wasn't wearing his boxers either.

Kim quickly brought the Kimmunicator back around, being careful not to expose herself, so that all Wade could see was the car and waterfall again.

"I-I-I-I'll, aaaaaah," Wade stammered. "I'll tell Dr. Director that you're on you way back from Australia and that you may be a while." Acting purely on instinct, he absently picked up his ever present soda cup and tried to take a sip. The straw missed his mouth by a mile as he stared wide-eyed at the monitor, trying to imagine exactly what his friends were doing in Australia.

Wade was a genius after all, and he knew all about human sexuality. But he only knew the textbook version of it. He had never watched two people actually doing it. Sure, Wade could easily override the parental lock on his computer system but he put it there himself, at his mother's request, and he would never violate her trust in him to keep it in place.

"You do that Wade," Kim said with a growing smile. She could just imagine the shocked look on the thirteen year old's face when he realized that she was also probably in the buff. "Tell her we'll be on our way in ten minutes."

"Better make that _sixty_ minutes, KP," Ron chipped in with a lecherous smile. "Our clothes won't be dry for at _least_ another hour."

"Riiiight," Kim slyly laughed as she turned off the Kimmunicator and moved back over to her boyfriend who was about to get another title or two added to the litany of things she called him in private...

Those new titles being Lover and Stud-Muffin.


	5. Global Justice

Disclaimer: I don't any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the strict enjoyment of the process.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious Hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

I was going to send our two teen heroes on four or five more consecutive mission before they confronted Dr. Director and then finally send them home, but the missions I came up with at the time were just too weird. (Even for my taste.) Ergo, here's the confrontation.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 5

Global Justice

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron stopped at _their_ Bueno Nacho in Middleton to eat, even though it'd been demolished during the invasion. (BN Corp always had a brand new modular building on standby, ready to be moved into place at a moments notice since that particular franchise had been damaged a few times in the past.) Then they walked over to the sidewalk portal that they knew would take them down into the bowels of the earth and Global Justice Headquarters. They were met at the end of the twisting turning trip by Top Agent Will Du and the leader of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Director... Will," Kim happily chirped with a huge, syrupy grin on her face. She knew just why she had that sappy, overly bright smile on her puss. Ron had put it there during their wet, wonderful playtime in the Australian Outback and it just wouldn't go away. (And she now had every intention of letting Ron keep putting that smile on her face as often as possible until the day they died.)

"Good afternoon, _amateurs,"_ Will curtly greeted.

Ron's normally excellent mood immediately soured and he gruffly asked, "Now why do you wanna put a damper on such a fine day by calling us amateurs and make it sound like it's a bad thing to be?"

Betty was a bit startled by the exchange before she remembered what she'd seen via satellite a few hours ago. She knew Ron was normally a bit protective of Kim, but after watching them in the Australian Outback she was sure he would now be overprotective to the extreme. Dr. Director turned to her subordinate and ordered, "Agent Du, take Ronald down to the detention level and brief him on the disposition of the villains they've recently apprehended and we took into custody?"

"As you wish, Dr. Director," Du stiffened and saluted, but with a tinge of disdain in his voice at the menial job he was ordered to do. He led the blond boy down a corridor toward the section of the complex that housed the villains in captivity.

"Congratulations Kimberly," Betty said with a wide smile as she turned to the redhead. "You got yourself a fine man there. When's the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Kim nervously laughed as she anxiously looked around to make sure no other GJ agents were around to hear this conversation. None were, they were all bustling about, deep into their work. "What makes you think Ron and I are getting married?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Betty asked as she ushered the redhead to an office door and led the way in. It must have been Dr. Director's personal office because she immediate sat down behind the desk with an air of familiarity and motioned for Kim to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. "You have that sexual glow around you Kimberly, and I know you would never go that far in a relationship unless you were certain that you'd be getting married to him in the near future."

"Well, Ron and I haven't talked about it much," Kim hedged, still a bit nervous but more at ease now that they were behind closed doors. "I mean we haven't set a date or anything just yet but..."

"But you decided to show your love for Ronald in the most beautiful, secluded, ideal setting you could ever imagine," Betty finished Kim's sentence. "If I had a boyfriend, I'd think that I'd just _adore_ making love to him under a waterfall in the Australian outback."

"It _was_ the perfect place, wasn't it," Kim sighed in blissful revery at the thought of the wet but wonderful love making that had gone on after Wade had disconnected his call.

Then it suddenly hit her.

"Hey, wait a minute! How did you know what we did and where we did it?" Kim's dander was rising at what she could fairly well guess had gone on at Global Justice. She only needed to confirm her suspicions. "Wade said that you contacted him via the website and he only knew where we were because of the location beacon in the Sloth." Logical quick thinking led her to the only possible conclusion. "Oh my Gosh! You _spied_ on us using one of your satellites!"

"Yes, I did," Dr. Betty Director confessed with a wry smile. "But I only tracked your vehicle when it left the mine so I could contact and inform you that Duff Killigan was up to something in South Africa. I was just about to call when you stopped at the waterfall and started to strip out of your clothes. I was curious as to what you were doing so I contacted Wade instead, via your website, to call you in here. I must say you showed a lot of moxie by ignoring my summons for well over an hour before you left the area."

"But you saw us," Kim accused, getting even angrier with the woman. "You watched Ron and me make love for the first time! You violated both Ron's and my privacy! You tainted what _had_ been a perfect moment in our lives that we can never get back!" Tears were streaming down Kim's cheeks and she was so distraught that she couldn't see straight. The redhead collapsed to the floor, bawling her eyes out as he anger swiftly turned to despair.

"Hey KP.! GJ transferred Senor Senior here from Hawaii and declared him as certifiably nuts," Ron happily said as he and Will Du casually strolled into the office. He saw his girlfriend sobbing on the floor and yelped, "Kim!" as he rushed to her side to see what was wrong and comfort her any way he could.

"Take me home, please and thank you," Kim weakly cried as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear for a few seconds before she lovingly nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

At her words, the blond boy immediately stiffened. His head whipping around to glare at the two GJ employees.

"You bastards," Ron angrily swore, barely audible, as he picked Kim up off the floors and headed for the door. He yelled out loud to no one in particular, "I don't know why you did it but I should level this place for it!"

"You and what army, Stoppable?" Agent Will Du indignantly begged.

Ron heatedly spun on the Top Agent and said, face-to-face, "Watch your mouth Du-Duh or I'll crush you like a cheap taco shell!"

"Try it," Will returned with equal venom.

"Agent Du, stand down!" Dr. Director firmly ordered before she turned to the blond boy with the redheaded girl still protectively cradled in his arms. "Ron Stoppable, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go up against my Top Agent. He's well versed in the martial arts."

"And you all stepped over the line spying on me and KP," Ron barked back. Kim had obviously told him about the spy satellite when she whispered in his ear. "That deserves a little _justice_ on a _global_ scale. If I mess up you headquarters or take down your _Top_ _Agent,"_ the title dripped with disdain, "then maybe a little of Kim's honor would be satisfied."

Dr. Director thought it over for a couple of seconds before she began to smile. "Alright Ronald. We _may_ have stepped over the line like you said but I'm sure Agent Du wouldn't mind defending Global Justice's position."

"It would be my honor, ma'am," Will confidently sucked up to his boss, even though he'd always wanted to take the obnoxious amateurs down a peg or three. This would be a perfectly legitimate chance to thoroughly humiliate one of them under his boss' orders.

Kim, having gained back most of her composure over the sitch, sat up in her boyfriend's arms a bit, patted his chest and said, "Please put me down, Ron." The blond boy obliged and she quietly asked him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ron held a blue glowing hand up between he and Kim so Betty and Will couldn't see it and said with a wicked smile, "Oh yeeeeah! Even I know they cross a line here so Willy Boy is about to get a new tutor."

Kim turned to the head of GJ, wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, sniffled once and firmly said, "You're on."

Xxxxxx

The foursome had adjourned to one of the training gyms for the bout. Will looked around and asked, "Why are we in this particular gym, Dr. Director? It's hardly ever used. It's so deep under the rest of the facilities and it's our most hardened room in the entire complex."

"It also doesn't have any surveillance cameras so no one else will see this impromptu bout," Betty Director said with a straight face. She had a fairly good idea what _could_ happen. Betty was the only person at Global Justice who had read the final report on the downfall of the Lowardians since _she_ was the one who wrote it. She alone was the only GJ employee who knew that Ron was the one who defeated the aliens. All of the other GJ agents had been deployed to assist in fighting the Lowardian Walkers in other cities and she was the only one to witness, via spy satellite, Kim's defeat and Ron's domination over the two menacing beings. All of the other agents thought Kim had defeated the Lowardians with a little help from Shego, just like the last time when Warmonga had shown up a half year before the invasion.

Dr. Director had picked this particular gym for the very reasons Du had pointed out. The gymnasium was deep underground, well below the rest of the GJ facilities, and reinforced to withstand a direct nuclear bomb blast. Therefore, it should be able to resist any damage if Ron stepped up like he did against the aliens. She wanted to witness Ron's new found abilities for herself. Watching it from a satellite's perspective in low-orbit, in black-and-white video with no audio no less, was one thing. Witnessing it up close and in person was another.

"How about we make this interesting,Willy Boy?" Ron jovially queried. He was dressed in a baggy pair of gym shorts and a tank top that were both two sizes too big for his slight frame, hastily provided to him from the supply stores of GJ for the match. He also was clad in protective sparring gear covering his feet, shins, chest, forearms, hands and head.

"You want to place a bet on our bout?" Will Du inquired, adjusting the straps that held his fighting gloves on. He also wore a complete set of protective gear. "That sounds like an excellent idea, amateur. If I win, you and Kimberly will allow me to call you both amateurs and won't grouse about it at all. Also, if we're assigned to any more missions together,_ I _will be the undisputed leader."

"And if I win," Ron said with a devious smile, "you'll quit calling us names, give Kim the proper respect she deserves and _she_ leads the missions."

"Done," Will simple said as he placed a mouth guard in his mouth and snapped into an offensive posture.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim quietly queried her best friend again as she checked the Velcro straps for his headgear one more time and noticed that he was becoming extremely nervous. "You don't seem to have your head in the game right now."

"Not really," Ron hedged, suddenly losing all of the confidence he'd been showing up to that point. "I don't like Will but I don't wanna hurt him. Besides, I'm not sure if I can use my MMP on a good guy. It might not work that way."

"This will be a no-holds-barred, mixed martial arts fight with no time limit," Dr. Director interrupted the couple as she briskly led Kim away from Ron and stepped off the mat. "Anything goes. Begin!"

The two combatants warily circled each other, looking for an opening. Kim was paying little attention to the fight as she turned to the head of GJ. "Why are you allowing this to happen, Dr. Director? If you saw any of the fight between Ron and the Lowardians, then you know he'll hurt Will." Kim reasoned that if Dr. Director had spied on her and Ron in Australia, then it stood to reason that she would've had a spy satellite focused on _the_ most important fight in the history of the world.

"Not necessarily, Kim," Betty said as she watched Will launch a few probing punches and kicks to test the blond's skills which Ron either avoided or parried with ease. While his offensive skills were currently lacking, Ron's defensive, dodging skills were in high form. "Ron only took down Warhok and Warmonga _after_ he saw you were down for the count. He prevailed because you'd been hurt. Ron is normally only a fair fighter according to the "Ron Factor" reports, but he turned into an excellent fighting machine to protect you during the invasion. This should be a fairly even match because you aren't in any danger right now and Will always relies on the technology we supply him with in the field, instead of the adequate martial arts skills he possesses. Neither of them will come out of this unscathed, but it should teach each of them a valuable lesson."

"But what if Ron taps into his hidden... potential, and wins?" Kim queried as she glanced over and saw Ron throw some weak punches that somehow got through Will's defenses but didn't do any harm. She wasn't sure if Betty knew about Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers. Kim knew most spy satellites could read a newspaper from low Earth orbit nowadays but Dr. Director may not have seen Ron's glowing powers or that they somehow didn't show upon the video feed. She hoped that Betty could only guess that he had some hidden kind of strength that he could tap into. "What if Will gets seriously injured?'

"Agent Du is an adequate agent with an extremely large ego," Betty explained. "He's more academic than street smart which means Will has his weaknesses in the field. He always prevails on the missions he's assigned to but it would be to his benefit to have someone knock him around a bit; if only to teach him that he's _not_ the best in the world."

The head of GJ could see something else was bothering Kim so she asked, "What else is on your mind, Kimberly?"

"Well, I'm curious as to why Ron and I had to handle some of the recent calls," Kim diplomatically stated. "I was told you're men barely missed stopping Professor Dementor when he stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer at the lab, but you didn't send them in and arrest him at his lair. You also could've handled Motor Ed in New Jersey, the Seniors in Hawaii and Falsetto Jones at the mine. Global Justice is suppose to be the high and mighty Police Force of the World. Why were we called in instead of you?"

"It's very simple, Kimberly," Dr. Betty Director smugly answered as the two women watched Will and Ron continue to dance around the mat, neither landing any significant blows. "My 'Police Force of the World' as you call it, isn't very efficient. You and Ron are. As inept as Will was when you took down Duff Killigan the first time you worked with him, haven't you wondered how good the _rest_ of my people are?"

Kim thought about what Dr. Director had said as she turned her attention back to the bout. Dr. Director was right. Will Du had been a clumsy, bumbling fool during the Professor Greene/Super Seed incident and inept would be a very good word to describe him during that sitch. Will's only shining moments during that mission were when he swiftly pulled up the information on the perpetrator and when he finally zapped Duff into submission in Japan. Both of those times he was using the technology he possessed. When it was time to lead and fight, well, he was easily tripped up by Duff in the castle, led them into the quicksand sand trap and been easily brushed aside when his stop watch didn't work the first time in Japan. If Will Du was Global Justice's _top_ agent, then the rest of GJ's agents wouldn't last five seconds against Dementor or Jones' henchmen; let alone the out-of-shape, incompetent goons Drakken always hired.

Kim's thoughts turned to why this bout between Ron and Will was happening. Both she and Ron had been seen, naked and in the throes of passion, by Dr. Director and possibly most of GJ. The crushing embarrassment she'd felt earlier slowly turned to rage. Their privacy had been violated by people who were in authority; an organization who she'd looked up to before today. Her privacy had been violated _specifically_ by one Dr. Betty Director who could've... _would've_ been her boss because Kim had been strongly considering joining Global Justice after finishing college.

But not anymore.

Kim wasn't sure if what she was about to yell was true or not, but Betty and GJ had to pay.

"Ron," the redhead hollered as the two fighter backed away for a quick breather, "Will was in charge of the satellite!"

"I don't know how she knows," Will panted from the lackluster battle so far, "but Kimberly is right. Being GJ's top agent, I _am_ in charge of tasking _all_ GJ's satellite feeds."

That was all it took.

Ron's face swiftly snapped into a scowl as if a switch had been flipped in his mind. He realized what they were saying. Will was in charge of the satellites. He was the person who set up the feed that had spied on him and Kim in Australia. Agent Du, the big pervert, had more than likely saw _his_ Kim in the nude and watched his beloved as she threw her head back and howled in orgasmic bliss under the waterfall in Australia... several times.

Ron couldn't care less if Will had seen him in the buff, he could never be embarrassed.

But Kim...

_"I got your back, KP!" _echoed in Ron Stoppable's mind as retaliation became his motivation to win the fight and maybe inflict a bit of pain on the bastard standing in front of him.

The room suddenly went dark as the overhead lights popped and sparked and swiftly winked out. An eerie blue glow and an unexpected wind picked up and swirled around the blond boy. Ron viscously growled, "Oh, you are _so_ going down for that!"

Dr. Director, Kim and even Will (if he had remained conscious for any length of time after the lights went out) didn't know what took place next. It happen in the blink of an eye. One second, Will was standing a few feet from Ron getting ready for another attack run. And the next...

Well...

The room was a shambles as the overhead lights blinked back on after only being off for a second or two. _Three_ of the four twenty inch thick, titanium reinforced walls of the gym were buckled in quite a few places as if the metal had been melted or struck by a heavy barrage of armor-piercing tank shells. Only the wall behind Kim and Dr. Director was unaffected.

Agent Will Du laid crumpled against the far wall, twenty feet from where he'd been standing. One eye was swollen shut and it was already starting to show signs of bruising around it. His left arm was hanging at a very unnatural angle, probably broken in at least two places and his previously pristine, well tailored T-shirt was ripped and torn in more than a dozen spots. (Not to mention his protective gear was also literally ripped to shreds.)

Dr. Director goggled at the spectacle for a few seconds before she regained her normal, in-charge composure, walked over to the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver. She calmly barked, "I need a emergency medical team in the sub-basement, gym six, _stat,"_ and hung up the phone. A sly smile graced her face as she watched three medics enter and quickly tend to her Top Agent.

Kim wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Dr. Director lightly laugh and muse, "Like a cheap taco shell."

Xxxxxx

Kim sat in front of the desk in Dr. Director's office, nervously tapping her foot and nibbling on a fingernail, while Ron anxiously paced back and forth behind her. Betty was once again on the telephone.

The head of Global Justice heavily sighed and said," Thank you, Doctor Bishop," before she hung up the phone. She paused for a beat before she turned to the two teens in her office and curtly reported, "Agent Du has a black eye and the cheek bone beneath suffered a few major hairline fractures. Two ribs are broken and his left arm has clean breaks in two places. He also suffered a fractured right tibia and his left little toe is also broken. All-in-all, he'll be out of service for at least six months until he heals up enough to _uncomfortably_ sit at a desk."

"I'm really sorry, Betty," Ron apologetically groaned as he stopped his pacing and faced the head of GJ. "I was mad at Will but I didn't want to hurt him that bad."

"It's my fault Will was injured so severely," Kim said as she got up and hooked an arm around her boyfriend's waist. "I set Ron off when I blamed Will for the satellite feed."

"Neither of you are to blame," Betty said as she sat up at her desk and concentrated on shuffling a few pieces of paper around. "I was the one who ordered the satellite to find your position. Agent Du only tasked the bird under my orders." She quickly held up a hand to stop anything the two teens would say. "And I switched the feed to my office so only I could watch it. You don't have to worry that anyone else saw what'd transpired in Australia."

"That's a relief," Kim sighed and cuddled up with her guy who was also glad to hear the news. Ron also sighed a breath of relief, if only for Kim's piece of mind. Then Kim perked up and asked, "But why were you spying on us via satellite? I mean, you normall contact us through Wade."

"Besides sending you after Duff Killigan, I had an offer for the two of you," Dr. Betty Director smirked at the obviously loving couple, now ignoring the paperwork in front of her. "How would you like to immediately enlist and work for Global Justice? The both of you."

"That's been my dream ever since I first found out about GJ," Kim automatically enthused before she really thought about it. She then wanted to immediately turn the offer down, but Kim also didn't want to hurt Dr. Director's feelings. Kim was taught by her parents to be courteous after all, so she went with a diplomatic line of inquiry. "But what about college? Ron and I are planning on attending Middleton University this fall and then there's the fact that you invaded our privacy. I'm not sure if I want to work for GJ if that's the way things are done around here."

"I understand all that Kim," Dr. Director said as she stood up and rounded the desk to talk to the couple face to face. "We'll allow you two to attend classes _and_ we'll pay for your books and tuition. Kim, you'll earn a salary while _you_ retrain my GJ agents. It's obvious that they're not up to your caliber of mission work so I need you to bring them up to snuff." She turned to the blond boy and said, "And Ronald, I want you to take over our cafeteria when you're not out on a mission with Kim."

"Free college?" Ron almost yelled in excitement, completely ignoring the job offer and what all it entailed. "A-BooYah!"

"I was also going to offer you two an all-expenses paid, one month vacation around the world before you head off to college. I know you never get to sight see on your missions, so after your graduation party was over I began sending anonymous tips to Mr. Load so you could round up the usual villains. They've all been taking advantage of the chaos caused by the alien invasion. After they were in custody, you would've been free and clear for at least a month."

"She's right, KP," Ron said to the girl standing next to him, still locked in his loving embrace. "It's always been 'get-to-the-lair -and-beat-the-bad-guys-so-we-can-head-back-home-to-get-ready-for-school'. I know you were eying the ski slopes when we stopped Dementor a few days ago in Bavaria."

"You're right," Kim wistfully answered. "And the beaches in Hawaii looked mighty inviting when we flew over them, too."

"So Kim," Betty coyly begged, "will you take my offer and join Global Justice?"

Xxxxxx

A/N: I'm surprised that no one, at least from the stories I've read, has come up with the concept that if Will Du was GJ's top agent, then the rest of the agents couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. If it's in another story, I'd love to read it.

And one other question remains to be asked. What would _you_ do with the offer? Would you work for a organization that you've wanted to work for ever since you found out about it; accepting a one month, all-expenses paid vacation around the world and then free college to boot? Or would you stick to your ethics and not work for a company that spied on your first naked dance with your lifelong partner?

Decisions, decision.

You'll find out Kim's in the next chapter.

2nd A/N: I just found out about the Kimvention happening this summer. It's going to be at the Long Beach Convention Center in mid June, the 16th thru the 18th and you can find out more at Kimvention2012 (dot) com or by googling it. Sounds like a lot of fun.


	6. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the strict enjoyment of the process and to hermit myself away from the rest of society.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious Hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

Again I ask you, would you work for an organization that you've always wanted to join, or would you turn Global Justice down because the boss occasionally bends the law to meet their own whims.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 6

The Decision

Xxxxxx

Ron finished slathering sunscreen on his girlfriend's back. Kim thoroughly enjoyed the private back rub her boyfriend was giving her as she laid face down in a beach lounge chair while laying out in the sun. The strings of her bikini bra were untied and the bottoms were scrunched up to allow more sunshine to hit her butt and leave less tan lines. The feelings she was experiencing while laying there practically naked with her boyfriend by her side made her a bit giddy.

"There you go, KP," Ron happily chimed as he gently patted her partially clad bubble butt before getting up and moving over to the lounge next to Kim's. "You're good for another twenty or thirty minutes before you should turn over." He was wearing a simple pair of board shorts. Well _simple,_ if you don't count the extremely loud Hawaiian floral design.

"Thank you Ron," Kim lazily responded, thoroughly enjoying the pat on the behind. She was quickly getting used to the simple, intimate gesture, as was her boyfriend in giving it. During their tryst in Australia one week ago, Kim had definitely decided that Ron truly was her one-and-only, forever-and-a-day, 'significant other', and that they could be a bit more familiar with each other; especially if they were going to occasionally slip off to the bedroom and make love. (Which they had done quite a few times during the week while their parents were at work.) The loving grope on her glutius muscle only showed her that he now felt a lot more comfortable with their current state of intimacy and she returned the gesture as often as she could.

Out of sight of her father, of course.

The blond boy let out a contented sigh as he settled prone on his back into the comfortable, reclined lounge chair next to Kim's. After a few seconds, he raised his head to look over to his girlfriend and asked, "Do you really think we did the right thing? I mean you _were_ kinda looking forward to joining GJ after college."

"I'm positive, Ron." Kim raised her head and shoulders up a little and settled on crossed arms; not enough to expose her breasts but enough to turn and talk to her beau. The Possible's backyard wasn't fenced in just yet, it being the last thing needing to be rebuilt, so there was the distinct possibility that the neighbors could observe the two teens. "I _so_ don't want my ethics to become as jaded as Dr. Director's. Working for an organization with as little oversight as GJ has can only lead to corruption of the soul. We've been doing just fine with the support we get from Wade and I don't see any reason to change."

She and Ron had discussed the job offer with their parents (but didn't exactly reveal what the spying had entailed) and they all had come to the conclusion that working for Global Justice would be a bad thing, despite the possible good that would've come out of it. Other people could train the GJ agents and if the secret agency wanted good food, well then they would just have to hire a proper chef.

"I totally agree with you," Ron chimed as he sat up in his lounge chair and turned to face her. "Any company that has Will Du as their top agent ain't someplace I'd wanna join." He wistfully looked around the backyard before he said, "But it woulda been nice to have a paid vacation to see the world and also get a free ride through college. No offense, but your parent's backyard can't compare to the sights of the world or the beaches in Hawaii."

"No they don't, but I'm sure Wade can set us up with a virtual reality system that can show us all of the usually sightseeing attractions," Kim responded as she laid back down and got comfortable again. "And the sun is the same everywhere in the world. I can get a tan lying here just as well as on a beach in Hawaii. As for college, our parents have probably saved up enough for us to get by on."

"Well, at least GJ was able to take care of Duff," Ron laughed as he laid back down.

"Yes," Kim sighed, "but I think sending twenty agents to arrest him was a little excessive, even though half of them were injured by Killigan's exploding golf balls during the mission. We could've brought Killigan in without so much as a bruise and minimal damage to the golf course."

"Yeah," Ron chuckled as he shuffled around to get more comfortable. "The fifth, sixth and thirteenth golf holes will never be the same with all of the new bunkers Duff dug up... not to mention the nineteenth hole was totally trashed."

"Ron, that wasn't the nineteenth hole," Kim giggled at his obvious lack of knowledge of the 'Auld Game'. "That was the practice putting green."

"Oh," Ron gasped in realization. "I thought they just had a gopher problem or something with all the holes in it."

The two teens were just settling in for an afternoon of marinating when they heard the glass doors to the house slide open. Kim quickly reached back and straightened out the bikini bottom that she'd scrunched up to expose more of her alabaster butt, then tied her bra top back on before she sat up.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Dr. Anne Possible said with a sly chuckle, having seen her daughter hastily getting 'dressed' as she closed the door. "Your father isn't home just yet. I came out here to tell you that Ron's parents are due to come over in about a half hour."

"Mom and dad are coming over?" Ron questioned as he got up and moved over to Kim's chair to sit next to her. "Why?"

"They said they have a couple of announcements that will affect both you and Kim," Anne coyly said as she adjusted the back of Ron's vacated chair and casually sat down in it. "The announcements have something to do with paying for college, so they're coming over and we're making it a cookout celebration."

"Oh no," Ron groaned and slumped a bit, his normal fears and phobias rearing their ugly head. "I bet mom and dad are gonna tell me that they use my tuition money on converting my bedroom into Hanna's room, or that they'd decided to spent it all on a vacation this summer."

Anne just smiled at the boy's rant since she had a fairly good idea of what the news actually was.

Xxxxxx

Kim had donned Ron's #7 high school football jersey, her new favorite casual top to wear, and a pair of gym shorts over her bikini for the cookout while Ron had slipped on his old red hockey jersey. The steaks were on the grill manned by Mr. Dr. Possible and Ron had whipped up some cole slaw and potato salad with the help of his girlfriend. (Actually, Kim had only peeled and cut up the potatoes and julienned the carrots, then stood back to watch... but she had done _something_ in the kitchen without causing any major damage.)

Dean Stoppable tapped the side of his glass of lemonade with a plastic spork to get everybody's attention as he called out, "Now that we're all here, I have something to tell you."

"Is this about my tuition money for college, dad?" Ron anxiously blurted out. "Cause if it is, I'm sure KP wouldn't mind going to college alone for a year or so while I keep my job at Smarty Mart so I can build up the account again."

Nobody was phased by the blond boy's frantic rambling, they were all used to it. Mr. Stoppable just smiled and nodded. "Why, yes this _is_ about your tuition and job at Smarty Mart, Ronald. But it's not what you think."

"So, what _is_ the announcement, Dean?" James Possible begged his friend.

"Well," Dean answered as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture Ron had obviously inherited from his father, "while I wouldn't object to Ronald keeping his job just to build more character, I also wouldn't object if he cut back on his hours or quit altogether."

"But the money Ron earns at Smarty Mart normally pays for the food he buys at Bueno Nacho," Kim observed. "Tuition and books are expensive. Will you be giving him an allowance for the other things he'll need, like for the food or to help pay for gas when we drive to the university every day?"

"No, I won't," Dean Stoppable cryptically answered. "Ron will pay for it all, including all of _your_ college expenses, Kimberly."

"What?" Ron yelped in confusion. "How can I pay for mine and KP's school and stuff, _and_ pay for our snackage _and_ help buy gas for the car while I'm trying to save up enough to buy an engagement ring for KP?"

"An engagement ring, Ronald?" James warily inquired with a touch of fatherly over-protectiveness thrown in as he swiftly turned around from flipping the steaks on the grill to confront the boy. "When were you going to tell me that you wanted to marry _my_ daughter?"

"_Hee hee!_" Ron nervously laughed, blushed and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess this is my way of telling you, Mr. Dr. P.. It'll be a long engagement so the ceremony won't happen until after we're done with college. But I thought I'd better get a ring on her finger as soon as possible."

"I think what Dean is getting at," Anne Possible quickly cut in to bring the topic of conversation back around to where it should be, (even though she was thoroughly enjoying the little bit of drama that had been taking place between her husband and future son-in-law,) "is that Ron already _has_ the money to do all of that and more. If you all remember, he received a royalty check for ninety-nine million dollars during his sophomore year for inventing the Naco."

"Yeah, but I lost it all when Drakken robbed me," Ron angrily grumbled, thinking about how the blue-skinned villain literally picked his pockets after he'd been captured.

"Yes you did, Ron," Anne said in a kind, understanding voice. "But what you don't understand or realize is that royalties are not normally a one time thing. You received that first check to cover the _first_ year after you invented the Naco. It hasn't been discontinued in the past two years so you should still be receiving a nickel for every Naco sold worldwide."

"And the Naco has been gaining in popularity over the past _two_ years," Dean chuckled as he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, unfolded it and handed it to James. "That means Ronald's _second _royalty check was larger than the first. And this year's check, which should be arriving in a few weeks, should be larger still."

"This can't be right," James muttered to no one as he read and reread the bank statement in his hand. "Ronald is worth a little over one hundred and fifty _million_ dollars?" He did some quick calculations in his head and marveled, "That means over 3 _billion_ Nacos were sold in one year!"

"It wasn't quite that many," Dean laughed as he pulled out a second piece of paper and handed it to James. "I took some of the second check and invested it. Approximately thirty million dollars of the one-fifty are dividends from my investments." James and Dean huddled up in front of the barbeque grill as they quietly discussed the finer points of the two pages and kept an eye on the steaks.

"A hundred and ff-fif-fif..." Ron stuttered in astonishment before he suddenly snapped out of it with a smile that threatened to split his whole head in half. "A-BOO YAH! I can buy a car or two... or _twenty_... and a yacht and a mansion in Upperton and-and-and a..." He was cut off by Kim.

"NO, Ron! You are _not_ going to throw your money around like you did with your first check."

"But KP..." Ron tried to argue with his girlfriend.

"No buts, Ron," Kim firmly said with a scowl. "If I see just a hint of _"The Ron"_ showing up, you will _never_ kiss me again!" Kim was so upset that she actually used _so_ passe air quotes around that god-awful nickname he'd come up with at the time.

Ron raise a finger to make a point but Jan Stoppable wrapped a motherly arm around her son's shoulders and whispered, "I know what you're thinking Ronnie, but forget about it. Why try to find a new girlfriend when you have a lifelong friend that's willing to marry you standing right in front of you?"

The tow-headed boy slowly lowered his finger as he thought about what his mother had said. He remembered all of the false friends, including Bonnie Rockwaller, that had latched onto him after he received his first check. Then he tried to imagine what his life would be like with whatever the wealth would bring him, but without Kim in it. That kind of life was unfathomable. Ron just couldn't picture himself in the future without her by his side.

"You're right mom," Ron said as his excitement from the news was brushed aside by the thoughts of what he'd became after he received the first royalty check. The money induced popularity was great but it had turned him into a self absorbed, callous snob. (Baby lettuce indeed!) After he'd lost it all, Ron had realized what an awful friend he had been to Kim. He turned to the younger redhead, nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm sorry KP. I was going into a repeat mode of the first check. I guess you're kinda disappointed in me."

"I'm not disappointed in you sweetie," Kim cooed as she lovingly ran her fingers through his golden locks. "My first thoughts when I heard about your wealth was that we could buy a building that we could use as a base of operations, with all new gadgets to save the world with. We'd each have our own hover jet and assault vehicles and a dozen super suits each to wear. Kind of a silly dream, huh?"

"I don't know about the dozen super suits each," Jan said as she brought Kim into the affectionate hug with her son, "but a nice, large house to live in and store your equipment in sounds feasible. You'll need a house that'll also be big enough for all of your children to grow up in. I expect at least three or four grandchildren from you two in the future."

"Only three or four?" Anne chuckled. "I remember Kimmie once telling me that she was going to have at least a dozen kids with Ronnie."

"MOM!" Kim yelped, blushing from embarrassment, as she and Ron broke away from Jan's grasp. "I was barely five years old at the time and didn't know what a dozen of anything meant!"

"Yes," Anne agreed with a brilliant smile, "but the point I was making was that even at _that_ time you thought that you'd be married to Ron."

"The steaks are ready," James Possible called out from his spot beside the grill, desperately trying to change the subject and all of the talk about marriage and grandchildren. "It's time to eat."

Kim was extremely relieved that her father had been talking to Mr. Stoppable and tending the grill after Ron mentioned that they wished to get married in the future. She knew her mother was in favor of her and Ron tying the knot in the future, but her father had a protective streak that was a mile wide so her mom getting the discussion back on topic came at just the right time. Kim knew her father would bring up Ron's slip of the tongue later on, but for now she'd let it drop like he had.

As the four adults, four youngsters and one baby sat down to eat, Dean Stoppable said, "Getting back to the Naco royalties. Jan and I thought it'd be a wonderful gesture to use some of the money to pay for Kimberly and Ronald's college. They both plan on attending Middleton University this fall so maybe they'd even like to rent an apartment or house near the campus. We've also set aside a trust fund for Jim and Tim's college along with one for Hanna..." He looked over to Ron and quickly added, "...if that's okay with you, son."

"Sure, dad," Ron swiftly agreed.

"That's awful thoughtful of you Dean," James Possible said as he passed out the steaks, "but Anne and I have more than enough put away for Kimmie and the boy's college needs. We started saving right after Kimmie was born, and that tidy little sum has come in handy whenever Jim and Tim launch one of their rockets. We've been able to take out low-interest loans, backed by the money, to make repairs whenever that happened."

"If any of those loans are pending," Jan Stoppable said as she added a scoop of potato salad and cole slaw to her plate, "then you can pay them off with the college funds you have in the bank. We _insist_ that we at least pay for Kimmie's college."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim slyly said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye to his twin brother.

"Hoo-sha!" Tim said, giving Jim a high five.

"No boys," Anne quickly admonished her two sons. "This doesn't mean you're free to cause any further damage. You're still forbidden from having rockets or any other kind of experiment in the house. If you cause _any_ damage to our new home," she pointed to the now completed structure, "the cost of the repairs will come out of _your_ college funds." (So many people wanted to reward Team Possible for thwarting the invasion that five different construction firms had worked on the house, getting it ready to occupy in just over one week.)

"Awwww Maaaan," the twins whined in unison, " Hoo-sha denied!"

"Okay, Dean," James said, getting back on topic as he cut into his juicy steak grilled to perfection. "I guess it'll be alright for Ronald's funds to pay for the kid's college tuition. But I have to put my foot down on Kimmie and Ronald renting someplace close to campus. The University is only seventeen miles from here so I think they should still live at home."

"So you can keep an eye on them at night?" Dean slyly asked like it was the rest of James' sentence.

"Exactly! So I can keep an eye on them at night!" James said with a firm nod as if he agreed. Then he realized what he'd said, coughed to clear his throat and stuttered, "I mean... er, um.. because...ah, renting an apartment can be very expensive."

"And one hundred fifty million dollars _wouldn't_ cover that?" Kim coyly queried before she took a forkful of potato salad in her mouth.

"You're right James," Jan said with a wry smile. "Renting _can_ be expensive, but the kids really should live closer to campus. That way they can get the total college experience." She scratched his her chin in thought for a second before she added, "As I suggested before, maybe we should find a house near campus to buy and fix up for Ronnie and Kim. That way they'd be investing their money and accruing equity on the property."

"That's an excellent idea. Then they wouldn't be spending a lot of money on expensive gas, too," Dean said with a sly, growing smile.

"Well, I suppose if we want them to get the _total_ college experience, they could live in _separate_ dorm rooms," James glumly said, knowing he was losing the battle and most likely the entire war to keep his Kimmie-Cub chaste and pure.

"No can do, Dr. P.," Ron said through a mouthful of steak, potato salad and cole slaw combined. He swallowed the lump of food and continued. "M. U. (he pronounced it Moo,) told us that the only way they'd let us go to classes there was if we lived off campus. They're afraid that us getting on a VTOL or helicopter for a mission at any time of the day or night might disrupt the other students and lead to Animology."

"Animosity," Kim quickly corrected her beau before she clarified his statement. "The University is concerned that other students seeing us being picked up somewhere on campus for a mission might lead them to think that Ron and I are receiving special treatment. Their only rule about missions is that our pick-up point is somewhere _off_ campus."

"Which is okay," Ron continued Kim's thought, "since we'll be heading off to missions in the Sloth most of the time anyway. We can drive off campus and then take to the skies."

"But they're also concerned that we'll wake everybody up if we need to leave in the middle of the night," Kim quickly added. "That's the main reason why they don't want us living on campus."

"So," Anne recapped the last few minutes of conversation, "Kimmie and Ron _have_ to live off campus. If they live at home and have a mission, they'd have to drive home to change before they could leave. That would take at least a half hour which could be crucial in stopping the villains. That means that they'll need to buy a house somewhere near campus to park the car and keep their equipment at since we don't want to _waste_ money on rent or gas."

Dr. Anne Possible knew her statement was flawed, that Kim and Ron always kept a set of mission gear in the car, but Anne thought it was time for Kim to move out of the house. She was fully in favor of the two teens getting married in the future and if her daughter did move out, then there would be one less target for her sons to prank and the house may just settle down a bit from its normally chaotic state.

"I've already made a few inquiries," Jan said with a joyous, beaming bright smile to the Possible adults. "There are a couple of realty agencies that have houses on the market in that area and I've narrowed the search down to three. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I don't have to be in to work. I can take Kimmie and Ronnie around to see them."

"Oh good!" Anne exclaimed. "I have the day off, too." She turned to her daughter and her boyfriend and excitedly said, "We can pick out the perfect house in the morning and then go shopping for furniture and everything else you'll need during the rest of the weekend. Won't that be fun?"

"Do we need to buy a house right away?" Kim questioned, getting excited about the prospect of being alone in her own home with Ron, but maybe wanting the whole buying process to take a little longer. After all, shopping for clothes and such was a lot of fun, so shopping for a house should be a lot more exciting and should be drawn out to get the most from the experience. "I mean we have all summer to search for just the right house."

"I think it would be wise to find a house right away," Dean put his two cents in as he fed Hanna a spoonful of strained carrots before returning to his own meal. "You can immediately move in and take all summer to get a feel for the area. Plus you can also wander around the campus and learn where everything is. That way you won't get lost or turned around when school starts and you're on your way to class."

Anne, Jan, Dean and Kim huddled up and all started talking at once, discussing what type of houses were available, how many rooms would be needed and what style of furniture to shop for.

Ron tried to listen in like he was interested in what they were talking about but he was more concerned with his empty plate being filled again and a little more than wary of a full day of shopping tomorrow with three women.

James Possible's head dropped to the table top as he let out a heavy sigh. He had lost the battle and more than likely the entire war. His little Kimmie-Cub was going to move out of the house and live with Ronald no matter what he suggested or how much he protested.

Jim saw his father's sudden despondent disposition, leaned over and asked, "What's the matter, dad?"

Without thinking, James replied, "I'm just concerned that Kimmie and Ronald living together will lead to me being a grandfather much sooner than I'd like it to happen."

Jim and Tim turned to the other with a mischievous smile on their faces as they began to sing, "Kimmie and Ronnie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Kimmie with a baby carriage!"

"Booooys, there will be _no_ baby carriages! At least not until after you two are out of high school!" James vehemently said to his sons, his hands coming down hard on the table for emphasis as he sat up straight.

"Knowing how much trouble Jim and Tim can get into," Ron casually said as he filled his plate for a third (or was it a fourth) time with more potato salad and cole slaw, "they'll be the ones who'll be pushing baby buggies around before KP and me."

Jim and Tim's shocked faces slowly turned to the other as the thought of them pushing cootie infested prams around with bawling kids seeped into their overactive imaginations. Shock quickly turned to nauseating disgust. They pushed their half eaten plates of food away and Tim groaned, "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry."

Jim swiftly got up from the table, his hand over his mouth as if he was ready to barf. "Can we be excused?" Tim also looked a little green around the gills. The two boys darted for the house and quickly disappeared.

"Thank you Ronald," James said to the blond boy with a chuckle. "I never did like that little ditty ever since my college friends taunted me with it when Anne and I found out she was pregnant just before we received our doctorates."

"So you and Mrs. Dr. P. got married in college?" Ron curiously queried, trying to get a time line on his girlfriend's parent's courtship. Ron's question also caught Kim's attention so she eavesdropped on her father's answer.

"Nope," Dr. P lightly laughed, his mind drifting back to his wedding day. "The ceremony took place one week after we received our doctorates."

"Oh HO!" Ron immediately jumped on that little bit of information. He'd always feared Mr. Dr. P.'s overprotective streak and the threat of black holes, but this was something he could use to deflect the threat. "So you and Mrs. Dr. P. were shacking up before you got married. That sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black and blue."

"You mean the pot calling the kettle black, Ron," Kim said with a sly smile. "It goes along with the old saying, 'people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones', or threaten trips to black holes."

Rufus sat up from gnawing the remaining meat from Ron's T-bone and nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Hypocritical!"

"Now wait just a minute, Kimmie-Cub," James tried to justify his point. "Your mother and I were five or six years older than you are now when we got married. I think you should wait until you're out of college before you and Ronald become... active, in that way. You never know just what may happen between now and when you graduate. I mean you two might break up or find someone else."

_"You_ might be unsure of what will happen between Ron and me," Kim vehemently stated as she stood up from the table and threw down her napkin in anger, "but I'm _positive_ that we will be together for the rest of our lives! Now if you'll excuse me, _please-and-thank-you-very-much_!" She quickly stormed off into the house.

"I think she's mad at you, Dr P.," Ron said as he got up and started to follow his girlfriend. Suddenly he stopped, ran back to the table, forked a huge sporkful of potato salad into his mouth, then dashed into the house to find and calm down his girlfriend.


	7. Black Hole Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the strict enjoyment of the process.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious Hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

Kim and Ron have made their decision not to join Global Justice, but do you think that's the end of this story? If you do then you don't know me very well.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 7

Black Hole Deep

Xxxxxx

The house hunting expedition went quickly. After Anne, Jan and Kim's discussion Friday evening, they knew exactly what they were looking for; although Ron was also able to put his two cents in. (Mainly in what the kitchen should encompass.)

As luck would have it, they found the ideal house with the first one they looked at. It was a fairly old but solidly built, two story house with four bedrooms, two and a half baths and a large backyard; and for Ron, an extra large kitchen with plenty of counter space. What really sealed the deal was that the house was only two blocks away from the university and on the opposite side of the campus from Frat Row, the loud, rowdy side of the college.

After the deed was signed, the three woman and one man went shopping... for _everything. _Carpeting had to be picked out for the entire house except the kitchen and bathrooms, furniture had to be chosen, and then there were the curtains, wall hangings and other odds and ends that needed to be considered. The only input accepted from Ron was for the appliances and utensils needed in the kitchen.

Don't misunderstand the sitch. Ron _was_ asked for his opinion about the furniture and carpet and everything else, but his opinion didn't seem to matte muchr. He was simply _persuaded_ (mainly via a well timed puppy dog pout) to see that Kim's decorating ideas were better. After the third lost battle on the decorating front Ron discovered a simple little phrase that saved him a lot of grief for the rest of the shopping spree.

"That looks nice," indicating his choice in whatever they were considering, "but I like what you picked out better, KP."

With that direct statement, Ron was able to voice his opinion but save face when he inevitably lost.

Amazingly, they were able to purchase the house and everything that would be needed to fill it all in one day; Jan making the arrangement to pay for it all from the Naco account. But that also meant that Kim and/or Ron would have to be at the house during the daytime over the next few days to wait for the furniture and appliances to be delivered. (The carpeting was installed that afternoon because the manager of the store owed Team Possible a favor, and Dean volunteered to oversee the work. But Jan still insisted on paying for the material and weekend overtime.)

Having to remain in the house for a few days to accept the deliveries was perfectly okay with the teenage couple since it was also decided that their current bedroom furniture in their parent's houses would be transferred lock, stock and barrel to two of the bedrooms in their new home. That meant that they would have a bed to put to good use while waiting. Sunday was spent packing up the bedrooms and a moving company made quick work of changing residence early Monday morning.

The teen couple set up Kim's queen size bed so that it overlooked the front yard where the delivery truck would arrive, and promptly stripped out of their clothes. They were able to get in a half hour of love making before the first delivery truck arrived with the new kitchen and laundry room appliances. After that truck left, they were able to get forty-seven minute in before the second truck came and only fifteen minutes before the third truck showed up.

The fourth and final delivery truck, which happened to arrive just as the third truck departed, brought a sigh of relief to the two eighteen year old teens. Its departure meant that they would have the whole house to themselves and that there would be no more interruptions.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

As the loving couple playfully broke in their new king-sized bed in the master bedroom at the top of the staircase, Dr. James T. Possible quietly entered the front door and looked around the first floor. He'd decided to take Monday afternoon off to help the kids arrange the furniture and hang the curtains but found the rooms on the lower floor to be perfectly in order. "_Well," _he thought,_ "maybe I can be of some help with the bedroom furniture."_

As he ascended the stairs to the second floor he heard some noises, mostly grunts and groans but with a few girlish giggles thrown in, coming from the master bedroom at the top of the staircase. It was obvious that Kim and Ron were exerting themselves in that room.

"Let me help you with that," James said as he topped the staircase and stopped in the doorway.

The sight he saw caused his higher brain functions to shut down. Kim, his one and only daughter, was totally naked on the bed and she was lying on top of a totally naked Ron; the brand new top sheet and blanket absently abandoned on the floor. What was worse, if Kim was anything like her mother, was that it appeared as if she was in the throes of an orgasm. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her back was arched, just like Anne's would be when James brought his wife to that special plateau of ecstasy.

James yelped out in surprise, "Kimmie-Cub!"

"Oh, Ronnie," Kim moaned in sheer bliss as she collapsed in her lover's arms.

"Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron yelled in shock when he saw the father of his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Ronald," James growled, his temper flaring and fists clenching at his side.

"Let's do it one more time before we take a nap," Kim purred, still savoring the afterglow of their orgasmic romp, totally oblivious to the third person in the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea, KP," Ron anxiously whispered in her ear as he gently shook her shoulder to try and get her attention. "We got company."

"Company?" the redhead murmured as she turned to the door with half lidded eyes. "Oh, hi daddy." Kim closed her eyes and rested her head in that little crook of Ron's neck that she'd found so very comfortable.

Kim's revelry only lasted three more seconds before her mind came crashing back to reality. "Daddy!" Highly honed reactions kicked in as she swiftly rolled off of Ron and the bed and onto the floor where she rapidly wrapped herself in the top sheet. "What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be at the space center?"

Rufus scurried into the room, alerted by the commotion and moaned, "Ho-boy." During all of the deliveries in the morning, he had taken up residence in one of the other bedrooms that had Ron's furniture in it. He figured that his two people preferred to be alone when they were on the second floor.

Completely ignoring his daughter and the small mole rat, the highly irate and extremely irrational rocket scientist stared at the blond boy on the bed who could only cover himself out of embarrassment with one of the pillows. All Dr. Possible said was, "Ronald, put some pants on and come with me." He turned in the doorway and calmly walked back down the staircase.

"Dad, where are you going?" Kim yelled after her father. When she got no response from him, she turned to her boyfriend. "Ron, I don't think you should go with daddy. I'm really worried. I've never seen him this mad before."

"But I gotta," Ron anxiously answered as he slid on his Fearless Ferret boxers and socks. "He's your dad and we're suppose ta obey our parents."

"Then I'm coming with you," Kim determinedly said as she went over to the bureau drawers and started to get dressed herself. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Fully dressed and with naked mole rat in pocket, the two teens walked down the stairs and found James Possible impatiently waiting in the open front doorway. He firmly said, "Kimmie-Cub, you're staying here. I have a little _trip_ planned for Ronald."

"Black hole, _(gulp)_ deep?" Ron tentative questioned, his anxiety rising even further.

"Yes, Ronald," James said in his most ominous voice, "black hole _deep. _I have a rocket on the launchpad ready to go and you're going to be on it." He pointed to his brand new, replacement Jaguar parked at the curb. "Now, get in the car."

"You can't do that to my fiancé!" Kim yelped as she followed her father and Ron out to the car.

"Ron is _not_ your fiancé," James vehemently denied without looking back at his anxious daughter. "I will not allow it."

"He is so!" Kim rushed over to block her father's path and thrust her left hand in his face, waggling her ring finger. "Ron told you about it Friday and you didn't forbid it so we all stopped at the jewelry store Saturday and Ron bought me an engagement ring."

It was true. The young couple and their mothers did stop and pick out an engagement ring, the very one that Kim was showing her father. The platinum setting sparkled in the afternoon light only to be out shown by the sedate one-and-a-half carat diamond. Ron wanted to buy a ten carat diamond but Kim nixed the suggestion; the huge diamond being too ostentatious for her taste. (And besides, the bigger bauble wouldn't fit in her glove when they went on missions.)

Dr. Possible's eyes narrowed when he saw the engagement ring. He pushed Kim's hand out of his way, bypassing his daughter, circled the car and opened the driver's door as he said, "That doesn't mean a thing. You and Ronald are too young to even be thinking about getting engaged."

"Too young?" Kim indignantly questioned as she anxiously chased after her father again. "Dad, we're eighteen years old. That means we're considered adults in the eyes of the law. We could get married even if you don't consent to it." She looked across the hood of the vehicle where Ron was getting into the passenger side. "Ron, tell him that you want to marry me."

"KP," Ron paused for a second with the open door in his hand, "I _do_ want to marry you but like I said before, he's your father. As much as I hate to follow his orders, our parents are always right." He slipped into the seat and shut the door.

Not to be deterred by Ron's misplaced loyalty, the redhead watched the car speed away for only a second before she raced up the driveway and got into the Roth SL Coupe to follow.

Now, under normal circumstances a Jaguar would be able to out run an old Roth SL Coupe any day of the week. But given the drivers of the vehicles (James would _never_ drive above the legal speed limit while Kim didn't mind speeding a little to get to her destination if it were warranted) and the modifications that had been made to the Sloth, well, Kim obviously arrived at the Middleton Space Center well before her father and Ron.

Kim was waiting at the guard shack when the Jag arrived, but before she could speak, James said, "Kimmie-Cub, this is for your own good." He turned to the security guard in the shack. "Frank, my daughter is _not_ to be allowed on the premises until after the launch." With that, James proceeded through the gate and up to the front of one of the buildings.

Kim moved to follow but the guard stopped her. "I'm sorry Kim, but you heard his instructions. You can't go in."

Kim growled in frustration, stomped over to her car and got behind the wheel. She turned on the dashboard Kimmunicator and angrily said, "Wade, I need some equipment... _now!"_


	8. KP To The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the strict enjoyment of the process.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious Hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 8

KP To The Rescue

Xxxxxx

"Wade, I need some equipment... _now_!"

The young computer genius was slightly taken aback by Kim's abrupt demand but knew something was up and that she needed his immediate assistant. He slyly smiled with his fingers flexing over the keyboard and asked, "Okay, Kim. What do you need and what's the sitch?"

It was Kim's turn to be shocked. Wade's use of one of her catch phrases snapped her out of her anger with her father and brought on a light giggling smile. "Sorry to harsh on you like that," she apologized. "My dad caught Ron and I... er... doing something he didn't like and he's taken Ron hostage. They're at the Space Center right now and dad's about to shoot Ron into the nearest black hole."

"You know that's not possible," Wade said as his fingers flew over the keyboard for all of two seconds. "The nearest black hole is sixteen hundred light years away from Earth and the Kepplar Rocket doesn't travel anywhere near light speed. Ron would die of old age long before the rocket reaches the event horizon. Are you sure your dad's not bluffing?" His fingers started to dance across the keyboard once more.

"I'm positive, Wade," Kim answered as she started the car and drove back towards her new house. "I've experienced daddy's wrath before and this time he's _way_ beyond his normal level of angry. No, he fully intends to send Ron off into deep space."

"I think you're right, Kim," Wade said as the picture on the car's Kimmunicator screen changed to that of Ron getting into a space suit with James, his arms crossed over his chest and toe impatiently tapping, sternly watching. "As you can see, Ron is being fitted out for a EVA suit and the ground crew is scrambling to launch the Kepplar Rocket in T-minus fifteen minutes, even though it's not suppose to go up until Wednesday."

"Then I'll need _my_ space suit, Wade," Kim said as she swiftly drove passed Middleton University and turned on to the street where her and Ron's new house was. "If I remember correctly, the last time I used it was a few weeks before the Diablos sitch last year. I foiled Drakken's space laser plot with the grappling gun in its boot."

"Hey, that's right," Wade confirmed with a growing grin as he remembered that particular mission. "But you won't need that clunky old astronaut suit. You have everything you'll ever need in space when you get dressed in your battle suit. I take it you're going to try and rescue Ron _after_ the launch?"

"I will get Ron back," Kim firmly stated as she pulled into the driveway of her new home. "But my battle suit doesn't have a helmet. I'll need the space suit's helmet and oxygen unit when I open the door so Ron can transfer from the command compartment of the Kepplar to the Sloth."

"Your _old_ battle suit didn't have that capability," Wade said as he leaned further into the camera pickup range with a wide grin, "but your _new_ suit does."

"What new suit?"

"I swapped out your old battle suit Saturday while you were out shopping for furniture," Wade smugly said, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers behind his head. "You know I'm the only other person who can get into the vault in your closet now. After Ron and your cousin Larry broke in, I changed the parameters of the palm reader so only you and I can open it."

"And you were going to tell me this, when?" Kim jovially begged as she entered the house and went up to the master bedroom. She found the vault in her closet, just where it had been place earlier that morning when her things were brought over from her parent's house. She opened the vault using the palm reader and found the new battle suit hanging inside. It looked the same as the old suit except the blue strips were a little darker in color. Kim turned off the Kimmunicator's camera then quickly changed into the suit as she continued to talk to Wade in 'audio only' mode.

"I was going to mention it when you went on your next mission," Wade answered, sitting up in his chair. "I guess this qualifies as that next mission."

"So, how do I activate the helmet feature?" Kim queried as she turned the video function back on, got a suitcase out of the closet and started to fill it with both her and Ron's clothes.

"You don't need to activate anything," Wade smugly laughed. "The helmet will automatically deploy whenever the air pressure around you gets below a tolerable level. It'll also activate whenever sensors in the new suit detect any levels of noxious or poisonous gas. I was worried that one of your foes would try to knock you out with a sleeping gas so I incorporated those features into your new battle suit. There are one or two other new features, but I'll tell you about them at a later time. Ron's rocket is going to lift off in less than ten minutes."

"Shoot," Kim swore. "I still have one more stop to make before I can rendezvous with the Kepplar."

"You don't need to worry, Kim," Wade chuckled before he took a quick sip from his ever-present soda and continued. "The rocket will orbit the Earth twice to set up its required trajectory to the Sun. That means you have about an hour to catch up to it."

"The Sun?" Kim questioned as she gathered some toiletries from the bathroom. "Dad's always threatened to send Ron to the nearest black hole."

"That may well be," Wade said as he started to type on his computer again for a few seconds and then read what was on the screen to one side. "But the rocket that's ready to launch right now is supposed to be an unmanned probe to the Sun to observe and gather data on solar flares. From the data I can gather from their computers, those mission parameters haven't changed."

"You rock, Wade," Kim chuckled as she closed the suitcase and headed back down the stairs.

Xxxxxx

"You can't do this, Dr. P.," Ron yelped in panic as the rocket scientist strapped him into the pilots seat of the Kepplar Rocket. "I don't know how to fly this thing."

"I most certainly _can_ do this, Ronald," James sternly said as he checked the harness one last time and then looked over the controls on the panels in front of the blond boy to make sure they were all properly locked so that Ron couldn't change them by randomly pressing any of the buttons. "And you won't need to fly this bird. The flight plan is already locked into the navigation computer. You just need to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"No, I mean you can't send me to a black hole," Ron quibbled. "The closest one like a gazillion miles away and I'll never make it! I looked it up on the internet!"

"You don't need to worry about a black hole," James evilly chuckled at the boy's distress.

"I don't?" Ron questioned in relief at that news.

"No, because this rocket is scheduled to circle the Sun," James sternly said. "The experiments on this rocket are designed to monitor and interact with solar flares, then send the data back here to Earth."

"_Whew!_" the blond boy sighed in relief. "I'm not headed for a black hole." Then it hit him. "Wait a minute. I'm headed for the _Sun?_ I'll burn up! I don't have any sunblock with me!"

"Don't worry Ronald, you probably won't even notice if you get sunburned," James said as he stood up and headed for the hatch leading to the gantry. "The equipment on this tub is well shielded from the Sun's rays but you'll be too disoriented from hyperthermia and heat stroke to notice." With that he ducked out through the hatch and slammed it shut, sealing Ron in.

"Hyperthermia and heat stroke!" Ron yelled as the engines roared to life and shook the entire rocket violently. His panic amped up when he suddenly thought about something even more important than his future health. Ron started to pat down his space suit as he hollered, "Rufus! Buddy! Where are you!"

As the Kepplar Rocket lifted off the pad, Ron remembered that the naked mole rat was still asleep in his pants pocket which was in the space center's dressing room lying on the bench with the rest of his clothes. In his panic and all of the confusion, he'd forgot to transfer his little friend to a pocket in the suit.

Ron let out a huge breath in relief. At least Rufus was okay; although he'd have to tell Mr. Dr. P. to find the little guy so Kim, or maybe Jim and Tim, could take care of him from now on.

Xxxxxx

Kim exited the building where Dean Stoppable worked. He had come through with flying colors, giving her the two small items they had talked about at the cookout. Mr. Stoppable had told her that they were going to be ready today but she hadn't had time to pick them up any earlier because of all the deliveries at the house. She pocketed the two cards in one of the battle suit's hidden pouches, got in her car and took to the skies.

Once airborne, Kim turned on the Kimmunicator in the dashboard and said, "Talk to me Wade. Where's Ron right now?"

"You're in luck Kim," Wade said as he checked something on another computer screen off to the side and then rapidly typed on his keyboard. "Ron is just completing his first orbit so rendezvousing with him shouldn't be a problem. I'm sending a flight program to the Sloth so you only need to set the autopilot and hang on."

"I'm ready," Kim stated as she switched on the autopilot and was immediately flung back into her seat as the three rocket engines in the trunk of the car flared into high gear. As the Roth SL Coupe zoomed up through the upper stratosphere a small hiss of escaping oxygen was heard around the doors and windows. A helmet swiftly unfolded from the collar of Kim's battle suit and encased her head.

"This new suit rocks, Wade," the redhead commented as she spotted the Kepplar Rocket in the distance and growing bigger every second. "Now, is there some way to communicate with Ron to tell him that I'm here to take him back down to Earth?"

"Of course," Wade smugly smile as he tapped three keys on his keyboard and the image on the Kimmunicator changed from Wade to that of a panicking Ron. He was still struggling to get out of the four point harness that had him snugly strapped in the pilots seat.

"Ron, can you hear me?" Kim called out.

"KP?" the blond boy yelped in surprise and feverishly looking around the cabin for a few seconds before he spotted his girlfriend on the communications monitor in front of him. "Where are you and why are you wearing a helmet?"

"I'm just outside the Kepplar on your port side to take you home." Kim let out an exasperated sigh when she saw Ron looking to his right. "No, the _other_ port."

Ron turned around and saw the Sloth pull up beside the command cabin window on his left. "Oh, there you are," Ron happily chirped. "I'll be with you in a minute, just as soon as I get these seat belts unlocked." He pulled and pried at the harness and circular buckle, but it wouldn't budge. "I think Dr. P. mighta welded me in here. I can't get 'em undone."

"Ron, that's a four point harness," Wade condescended as his image appeared on the communication's screen. "It doesn't operate like a normal seat belt. You just need to slam the palm of your hand on the round buckle where the four straps come together on your chest."

Ron did as he was told and the four harness straps snapped open and drifted away from his chest. He got up out of the seat and walked, the artificial gravity of the rocket doing its job, over to the hatch. Ron turned to look over to the communication's screen and said, "I'm ready to transfer to the car, KP."

"I hear you, Ron," Kim said as she leaned over and opened the passenger side door to the Sloth with ease since the interior and exterior atmospheric pressure had already equalized.

"Don't forget to close the hatch after you leave," Wade said over the com-system in Ron's helmet.

"Why?" the blond boy questioned as he worked the latch mechanism and opened the hatch. "If I leave the door open, will it cause major drag on the ship and throw off the flight path or something?"

"No, Ron," Wade said with a sly smile. "The drag in space is practically nonexistent but the hatch is part of the ship's defenses against heat and solar radiation. If you leave the hatch open, excessive radiation and heat will enter, fry all of the electronics and ruin the experiments."

"It'd serve daddy right," Kim growled as she watched her boyfriend/fiancé close and secure the hatch, drift over to the Sloth and get in. "What he was going to do to Ron is tantamount to murder!"

"Not really," Wade said as he typed on his computer keyboard. "Let me tell you _everything_ about the Kepplar."

Kim smiled after hearing all about the Kepplar's mission parameters. She told Ron to get in the back seat of the car and to cover up with the blanket that they had purchased in Hawaii, essentially hiding himself from the Kimmunicator's camera. Then she turned to Wade and said, "I need to talk to dad, please and thank you."

"Give me one second, Kim," Wade responded as he typed on his computer keyboard and finished with a flourish. "There. Your father had to leave the control room for a few minutes so they're getting him now. And just to let you know, I started recording video of Ron in the Kepplar just before you launched into space, then I looped the images and started broadcasting back to the Middleton Space Center before you rescued him. I also masked the Sloth's profile so it didn't appear on their radar screens."

"So essentially," Kim said with a growing smile, catching on to what Wade had done, "daddy doesn't know that Ron and I are headed back to Earth." Just at that time, the Sloth reentered the atmosphere and it was flying through the air like it was a normal jet plane. "If that's the case, let me land and then give me a minute before I talk to him."

Kim quickly touched down on a deserted, back country road and pulled over to the side. She knew that what she was about to do was going to be hard on her, but her father deserved it; especially if Wade was right about the Kepplar's design. (And Wade was always right.)

Kim started to imagine the worst possible thing that could ever happen to her; becoming permanently separated from her beloved Ron. He had always been a part of her life, but now Ron was _everything_ in her life. She couldn't imagine a day going by without his quirky smile and offbeat humor. And now that they'd become intimate, Kim couldn't imagine going a day without his touch, either. She would never be able to get to sleep at night without him lying next to her, spooning into his back. Ron was her new Cuddle Buddy and her nights would never be the same if she only had her plush pal to snuggle with. Now that she and Ron were engaged, she could never go back to Pandaroo.

Kim's eyes started to well up, tear running down her cheeks, and she rubbed them hard to redden her cheeks and around her eyes. She looked over to the dashboard Kimmunicator and sobbed, "Okay Wade, put him through."

Dr. James Timothy Possible's image came on the screen and he gasped when he saw his daughter in such agonizing distress. "Kimmie-Cub, are you okay?"

"Okay?" Kim howled in anguish. "How can I be okay when you just murdered Ron, the man I love?"

"Ronald isn't dead," James reasoned with his distraught daughter. "He's just taking a little trip to..." he was abruptly cut off.

"...To the nearest black hole," Kim interrupted her father, obviously in sheer agony and completing his sentence. "That means Ron is gone forever! You probably only gave him enough food, water and oxygen for four or five weeks, just so you could draw out the process and torture him." She started to heave and sob again to block out his next words.

"But Ron's okay, honey," James reassured Kim. "He's not going to a black hole. The Kepplar is just making a circular trajectory around the Sun and will be back in less than a month. And he has plenty of supplies. I made sure of that."

"Ron! Oh Ron!" Kim wailed in faux grief. Wade had told her and Ron about the true mission of the flight and that plenty of supplies were on board. The tech-genius had also inspected the specification of the rocket and told them that a human _could_ survive the trip. Though he would get a _little_ warm when the rocket circled the Sun, Ron _would've_ survive because the ship was well insulated against the Sun's intense radiation and heat.

"Ronald _will_ be okay, Kimmie," James tried to reassure her one more time.

"No, daddy!" Kim barked in pain, sniffled and wiped her eyes. She firmly stated, "My life is over now that Ron is gone. I've come to a decision. I'm not going to college in the fall. I'll join Global Justice."

"But you told us that you'd never work for Global Justice," James yelped in surprise. Kim had told her parent about GJ's highly unethical spying on her and Ron, but not exactly what that spying entailed. James got the impression that GJ may have planted miniature cameras in her room or planted a tracking chip on her; that they had been monitoring Kim as she changed clothes and that she fear that her ethics may be compromised if she worked for them. He thought those were the main reasons why she wanted to move out of her room and into the new house near campus.

"I don't care any more," Kim softly cried, her head hung in shame. "My life is ruined anyway. I might as well give up on my ethics, too." She looked up at the screen, into the eyes of her father and said, "Good-bye, daddy. I'm joining GJ and volunteering for the most hazardous missions they have. Maybe I'll be killed on one of them since Ron won't be there to watch my back. Then I can be with him forever." She quickly reach out and turned off the Kimmunicator.


	9. Payback is a Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, situations or locations from the television series **Kim Possible**. I reap no monetary gains from the use of those things. I write for the strict enjoyment of the process.

Author's Note: This story stems solely from the following quote: _"Tell me, O Muse, of the ingenious Hero who traveled far and wide..."_ Homer - **The Odyssey**.

This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Xxxxxx

Travel

Chapter 9

Payback is a Beach

Xxxxxx

"Good-bye, daddy. I'm joining GJ and volunteering for the most hazardous missions they have. Maybe I'll be killed on one of them since Ron won't be there to watch my back. Then I can be with him forever." She quickly reach out and turned off the Kimmunicator.

Ron threw the blanket off of him and quickly crawled into the front passenger seat. (Well, as quickly as a person can in a compact car while wearing a bulky astronaut suit.) "Did you really mean that, KP?"

"Every word of it, Ron," Kim cooed as she crawled over into his lap and let go of all her anguish by snuggling into his warm secure embrace. "If you ever left me, my life would have no meaning."

"Wow," Ron marveled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you with all my heart, too."

They remained like that for a minute before Wade popped back up on the Kimmunicator screen. "Whoa, Kim. That was intense."

"Dad deserved it," Kim said as she sat up a little in Ron's arms so she could look at the screen. "He played both Ron and I with that black hole threat of his, so I played him back."

"You had me convinced," Wade nodded.

"I'm a Possible," Kim stated as she shifted back over into the drivers seat and started the car. "Anything's possible for a possible."

_"Including_ being a great actress," Ron laughed.

"By the way, Kim," Wade said as Kim started to drive off. "your father has been trying to call you back but I've blocked any and all transmissions from the Space Center to your cellphones, the Kimmunicator and your new house."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim said as the Sloth once again took to the skies. "And just to let you know, Ron and I are going to take a little sightseeing tour of the world for the next month, so don't try to contact us. We just want to relax for a while. If anything comes up, send the info to GJ. "

"With Will Du as their top agent," Ron cut in with a light laugh, "they're gonna need a lot of practice to bring the rest of their guys up to speed."

"We'll call you when we get to Hawaii," Kim said before she cut off the transmission.

"KP," Ron worriedly said as he started to take off the astronaut suit's gloves and boots, "I don't have anything to wear except this suit and I definitely don't have any money on me. How are we gonna pay for a vacation?"

"I packed a bag before I came to rescue you," Kim informed her fiancé. "And as to how we're going to pay for everything?" She pulled out the two small cards that Ron's father had given her earlier and handed one to him. "Your dad set up an account to pay for any incidentals that we'll have in college and it's linked to these two bank cards with a balance of one million dollars. He picked them up from the bank this morning."

Xxxxxx

After a quick call to a travel agent that owed Kim a favor for saving a tour group, she was able to book accommodations at a small resort on the Island of Molokai, just north of the Big Island of Hawaii. The resort wasn't very large having only a few bungalows and a main building with only a dozen rooms to accommodate guests, but that was just what Kim was looking for.

Ron got a few strange stares when he and Kim enter the lobby to check in. He was bare foot, which wasn't too unusual at the secluded tropical island resort, but he hadn't had the chance to changed out of the space suit. The small interior of the Sloth didn't allow him room enough to get out of the bulky thing. Also, it was a two person job to get out of the suit and Kim was having too much fun watching him try to do it by himself.

Once they got to their bungalow, Kim assisted Ron in removing the suit in the bedroom. As soon as he was out of the bulky thing he dashed into the bathroom and Kim heard an extremely _long_ stream of water hitting the toilet.

Kim shook her head in resignation. Leave it to Ron to hold "Nature's Call" in for the five or six hours that he'd been confined in that astronaut suit. She walked out into the living room of the bungalow, called Wade and had him connect a call to her father.

"Kimmie-Cub," James said in hope when he saw who was on the line. "I'm so sorry to play you like I did. Please come home and we can talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kim firmly said, but with a sly smile showing through. "You played Ron and me. Wade told me all about the real mission for the Kepplar and that Ron should survive the journey... but I'm still not convinced that the _generic_ heat shields you always brag about using will hold up against the heat and radiation of the Sun."

"My bosses felt the same way," James said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck at the confession, "so they ordered name brand heat shields to be installed in the rocket. Ron will definitely be okay..." he looked over at the a monitor off to one side, "...although, I'm a little worried about his mental health. Ronald's been struggling with that same harness strap ever since I strapped him in. You'd think even he would figure out how to open the harness by now."

"I don't know, Dr. P.," Ron jovially chirped as he walked into the living room now dressed in a pair of cargo shorts that Kim had packed. He took up a position so he could be seen over Kim's shoulder in the Kimmunicator's camera view. "You know those harnesses are complicated and I'm not that mechanically inclined."

"Ronald, I know you're smarter that that," James chided the blond boy before he realized Ron _wasn't_ on the rocket, but standing behind his daughter. "Ronald?"

"I picked him up right after the first orbit," Kim informed her father as Ron moved to stand beside her. Kim's sly smile turning a little wicked. "We played you just like you played us."

James was about to berate his daughter over the prank but then thought better of it. After all, he started the whole mess. "Okay, Kimmie-Cub. I guess we're even now. We can decide where to go from here when I get home from work and you two come over for dinner."

"The only way we can talk about it is if you want to run up a long distance phone bill," Kim said as she and Ron walked out onto the patio of the bungalow that looked out onto the Pacific Ocean. "Ron and I have already decided where we're going. For the next month we'll be sight seeing around the world, starting here in Hawaii." She panned the pickup camera of the Kimmunicator watch across the beach and then out to the ocean.

"Sight seeing? You and Ronald? Alone!" James yelped in surprise that they were already on the road. "I-I-I-I... I don't, er, think you should, er..."

"You don't think I should, _what?"_ Kim coyly asked her father. "Travel around the world with the person I've been doing just that with for the past _five_ years? Enjoy my summer with the one person that I've been enjoying my summers with for the past _fourteen?_ Or don't you think I should get to better know the _one_ _person_ that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?"

"I'm just afraid that you'll get to know Ronald more... intimately," James sputtered with a bit of regret and disappointment in his voice.

"It's too late for that," Kim quietly said, her eyes filled with love, looking at the blond boy standing next to her. "Ron and I have already taken that step in our relationship." She saw the shocked expression on her father's face on the Kimmunicator and quickly added, "But don't worry. Ron and I are taking the proper precautions so there won't be any accidental little Stoppables running around in the near future."

"I-well-um-er..." James sputtered in total brain meltdown with that second big bombshell his daughter had just dropped on him.

"Maybe you and Mrs. Dr. P. would like to go on a little holiday of your own?" Ron offered as he leaned in next to Kim, took her right hand and directed the Kimmunicator so they were both in the picture James was seeing. "I'm sure KP wouldn't mind if you used her college money to take a little trip."

"And I'm sure Wade could find a _military_ summer camp that Jim and Tim could stay at while you and mom are taking a break," Kim suggested with a smirk, ctching on to Ron's distraction. "Maybe they'll learn a little discipline along the way and won't blow up the house so often."

"Welllll," James said, absently rubbing the back of his neck while pondering the multitude of variables associated with a vacation. "Your mother and I _do_ have more than enough vacation time available and she has been hinting that she'd like to see Paris at some point in the future." His smile brightened as he straightened up and said, "Actually, I think that's a _super_ idea! We were going to visit your Aunt June and Cousin Larry for a few days next month before heading to Wyoming to stay with Slim and Joss for a whole week. I think they'd understand if your mother and I chose Paris instead. I'll check with our travel agent and see if we can find a reasonably priced flight to France."

"I can help with that," Wade said as his image pushed in from the side on the Kimmunicator to share the screens. He finished typing with a flourish and confidently smiled. "I just booked two first class, round trip tickets for the time you'd mentioned. I was also able to reserve a suite in your name at the Paris Baroque Hotel near the Eiffel Tower, and there's a car available at Orly Airport for the entire two week stay."

"Why, thank you Wade," James said in surprise. It would've taken him four or five hours to do what the computer genius had just done in a few seconds.

"It's no problem, Dr. Possible," Wade said as he smugly leaned back in his chair. "You'll find an e-mail on your home computer that contains all of the pertinent information you'll need, including billing information for all of the reservations. I took the liberty of using a few personal favors I had at my disposal after working for a French avionics firm a few years ago, so the trip now costs less than half of what you'd pay at a travel agency."

"Wade, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Dr. Possible," Wade answered with a wide sincere smile. "I got to meet and become close friends with Kim and Ron because _you_ initially let them go on their missions. That's a debt I don't think I can ever repay."

"No repayment is necessary, Wade," James said with an honest smile. "You've given Ron and my little Kimmie-Cub all the support they've ever needed and so much more." He looked over to the side and nodded before he looked back at the screen. "I'm being told that I need to end this call and get back to work now. "

"Enjoy your trip dad," Kim chimed in. "Ron and I will send a post card from wherever we visit to let you know how we're doing."

"That won't be necessary," Wade cut in. "Since you and Ron are heading off to college this fall, I've build new hand-held Kimmunicators for each of your parents. That way you can keep in touch with them instead of wasting money on normal telephone calls. They'll be delivered later this evening."

"If that's so, then I'll talk to you soon, Kimmie-Cub," James said. "I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too, dad," Kim automatically answered as Dr. Possible cut his connection and Wade's image widened to take up the whole screen. "I'm not sure if giving each of our parents a Kimmunicator is a good idea, Wade. They might call at an awkward time when Ron and I want some alone time."

"Oh-uh, I didn't think about that, Kim," Wade nervously said. "I can't help you there."

"We'll figure something out," Kim sighed in resignation that her love life may have just gotten a little more complicated. "But you did rock hard getting the travel plans set up for mom and dad."

"I'm also setting something up for Ron's parents after you two get back to Middleton in a month," Wade said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "The only problem is that _someone_ will have to take care of Hanna while they're away."

"I don't mind looking after the Little Intruder for a week or two," Ron said with a goofy smile, using the nickname he'd given her when Hanna first came to live with the Stoppables. It had soon after become an endearing term of affection.

"_We_ don't mind taking care of Hanna," Kim corrected. "And I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't occasionally mind having a baby in the house once in a while... just as long as Jim and Tim don't act up too much while Hanna is around."

"Your brothers won't be, Kim," Wade chuckled. "I've also found a military academy that will keep them occupied until two days before school starts. They'll be picked up next Monday. That way they'll be gone for the rest of the summer and you're parents can relax without any kids in the house."

"Sort of a trial empty nest," Kim laughed. "You rock, Wade."

"I do what I can," Wade said with a beaming smile before he realized he had one more thing to discuss. "By the way, Ron. I sent a Wade-bot to the space Center to pick up Rufus. He can stay with me while you two are away on vacation."

"Gee, thanks Wade," Ron sincerely said with a goofy smile. "You rock in quadrophonic stereo."

"Ah, Ron?" Wade tentatively queried. "You _do_ know that quadrophonic sound happened in the 1960's and is now totally out of date?"

"Yeah," Ron laughed, "but the term really sounds badical."

"Yeah, right," Wade chuckled. "I'll let you two get started on your vacation. If you need anything, all you need to do is call." With that, the Kimmunicator winked off.

Kim turned to Ron and gave him a peck on the lips before asking, "What do you want to do now that we're here in Hawaii and don't have to worry about the 'rents or anything?"

"I'm a little hungry, KP," Ron answered as his stomach loudly growled, as if on cue. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, you did distract my dad when I inadvertently told him that we've become intimate," Kim sexily purred. "Now _I_ want to be the distraction and divert your attention away from food and onto the bedroom."

"Distract away," Ron chimed as he let Kim lead him back into the bungalow and the bedroom. He suddenly became pensive as they were getting undressed and asked, "But what are you gonna tell your mom and dad?" He held up his left hand and indicated the unadorned gold band on his left ring finger.

"I don't know, Ron," Kim said as she lovingly looked at a identical gold band that was set firmly next to her engagement ring on her left ring finger. A sly smile graced her lips as she said, "Maybe we should say anything. Mom will notice our rings and be happy for us but daddy won't realize we're married until someone tells him."

"What about Monique?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe I should tell her that she's psychic since we stopped in Las Vegas on the way here and got married."

"Hey," Ron mock-pouted as he slid, naked, beneath the bed sheets. "I thought I was your only sidekick."

"I said psychic," Kim cooed as she joined her brand new husband under the covers and snuggled in next to him, "not sidekick. And you are definitely _not_ the sidekick anymore, Love-Muffin."

-30-


End file.
